The Unlikely Warrior
by ArchadianRose
Summary: Kathryn is a normal 21 year old, normal until she is summoned by Cosmos into the world of Dissidia. Can she fight her demons? Can she find her true love? She has never fought before...but she will need all of her strength in order to succeed. CecilxOC.
1. The Mysterious Paladin

**[This idea literally came to me in a dream. This is what happens to me when I play Dissidia before going to sleep! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing/dreaming it. I do adore Cecil, and yes, Kathryn is based on myself. I have big plans for this story, maybe, who knows? :) R&R if you like xD, more to come soon, I hope!]**

**-XXX-**

"_Kathryn..."_

"Huh?...Who's there?"

"_Wake up Kathryn?"_

"Mum? But it's too early..."

"_Kathryn..."_

"Woah, what the...?"

Kathryn woke up with a start, her eyes flickering open as they struggled to focus on her surroundings. She sat up, and realised she was sitting in shallow, freezing cold water. She jumped up in shock. Where on earth was she? Was this a dream? She trailed her fingers along the surface of the water. It couldn't be a dream, the water felt too real for it to be in her imagination.

Cold, and shivering profusely, she started to wade through the water, which came up to her ankles. It lapped at her jeans as she waded through, glancing round at her surroundings, taking everything in. There was nothing, she couldn't see a single thing for miles. Nothing, except for a white plinth in the middle of the vast stretch of water. Straining her eyes again, she tried to see what was on the plinth. Was someone there? She could see something glowing, very faintly. Gathering all of her courage, she made her way over to the plinth, still shivering like crazy with butterflies in her stomach. It would have been rash to say she wasn't scared – she was petrified! A few minutes ago she had been snuggled up in her duvet fast asleep, Adam and the Ants blaring out of her mp3 player as her mind transported her through her vast array of dreams. Never in her wildest thoughts did she ever think she would end up somewhere like this. Suspicions in her mind telling her this was some sort of sick joke, she reached the plinth, and the glowing figure sat upon it.

The figure was that of a woman, the most beautiful woman Kathryn had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was fair, and her hair was brilliant blonde. She was draped in a white satin dress, embroidered with lavish gold lace. A tiara sat on top of her blonde, curly hair, and she had an ethereal white glow surrounding her, leading Kathryn to think she might be some sort of angel.

The woman smiled at her softly, a smile which calmed Kathryn a bit. She gestured for Kathryn to sit next to her on the plinth, which she did very cautiously, glancing around nervously as if half expecting someone to jump out and yell 'surprise!' at her. Of course, that didn't happen.

The woman turned her body to face Kathryn, and began to speak. Her voice was mesmerising to Kathryn who had never heard such an angelic tone in all of her life.

"You must be wondering why you have been summoned here?"

"Well, yeah I was hoping you would be able to shed some light on that matter..."

"As I had guessed. You have no recollection."

"Excuse me?"

"You were summoned here to aid me in my cause – the balance of harmony and discord has been broken, and I fear that Chaos may reign eternal if he is not stopped in time."

"..."

"I am Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. I have summoned you here, Miss Kathryn Stallwood, to aid me, along with 10 others on my quest to bring balance to this world once more."

"Okay...?"

"You must obtain your true crystal, and defeat your greatest fears along the way."

"Defeat, as in fight? I don't fight – I don't have any fears, enemies...whatever!"

"That is where you are wrong. Fears may not be in the physical form. What you may have to fight is what lies within..."

"I see..."

"And, you must also aid your one true love in his bid to defeat his daemons, and obtain his crystal too."

"My one true love?"

"You will know, in due time, who that shall be. You are no ordinary young woman Kathryn, you have been chosen for a reason. There is a good heart within you, and I know that you will succeed in your quest."

"But..wait...I..."

It was all in vain however, Cosmos had faded away before Kathryn's very eyes as she begged her for more answers. She looked down at her hands. There was nothing special about her. She was an ordinary 21 year old with a dead end job, a group of friends that she trusted with her life, and a normal(ish) family. What did she have to offer other than a load of GCSE's and a packet of cigarettes? She reminded herself they were still in her pocket from where she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Slightly squashed, she retrieved the packet and pulled one of the cigarettes out. Lighting it with still shivering hands, she sat on the plinth, regaining her thoughts and inhaling the nicotine she desperately needed to calm herself down.

Ten minutes passed, and Kathryn was still sitting on the plinth, now feeling very sorry for herself as she realised she may never go back to Ampthill again! Although, she supposed it wouldn't be all that bad. At least she wouldn't have to face work with that old hag ; Mrs Pollard on Monday. It was her family and friends she was the most concerned about. Her mum would be distraught when she found out her only daughter had disappeared. She knew it wouldn't be too long before her brothers were arguing over who would get her room though. Typical. Brooding over these thoughts, she didn't realise the figure walking towards her in the near distance.

Striding at a leisurely pace towards her was a very handsome man, clad in head to toe with an elaborately decorated suit of armour. Long spikes protruded from the armour on his shoulder, his hair was platinum blonde that grew long and wild as it rested delicately around his shoulders. He was fairly tall, and his body was very well formed, with a lot of muscle. He had deep blue eyes and his face with its soft features reflected his kindly personality. He was a paladin, and he had been instructed by the other nine warriors to go and find the eleventh, the mysterious one they knew nothing about. Approaching the plinth, he noticed Kathryn sitting there.

"_This must be the eleventh!",_ he said to himself as he splashed through the water and stood on the lowest step of the plinth.

Kathryn nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed he was there. She dropped the cigarette out of shock, and stamped it out quickly.

"W-who are you?" She was stammering out of fear. Gazing up at the mysterious man, who must have been a knight (or a nutjob) from the way he was dressed, she noticed how amazingly handsome he was. Her heart fluttered as he spoke. Could this be...?

Little did she know, the same things were running through the mysterious paladin's mind as he too gazed upon the woman that was standing before him. Never had he seen a maiden so fair in all of his life. Her eyes, her icy blue eyes reminded him of the purest crystals in Baron. Her attire (strange to him as it may be), flattered her curvy body shape more than any corset ever could. And her medium length choppy purple hair complimented her face so much that it shone out like a beacon in his eyes. Trying to compose himself, he introduced himself to the beautiful woman who was standing so elegantly in front of him.

"Greetings m'lady, I am Cecil. Cecil Harvey from Baron."

"Hey Cecil, I'm Kathryn from er, Ampthill... Most of my friends call me Kazz though..."

"Kathryn. What an unusual name!"

"Oh. Erm. Thanks?"

"Forgive my impatience m'lady but I must take you to the others at once!"

"The others?"

"There are 9 others who join us on this quest..."

"Oh yeah, Cosmos said.."

"So you have met Cosmos? Wonderful!"

"Yeah, although I think she's made a mistake. I'm no warrior Cecil, I've never had a fight in my life!"

"That does not matter. We all have yet to find our true way. Cosmos must have had a good enough reason to bring you here."

"I guess. I didn't think of it that way. Thanks Cecil!"

"No trouble at all!".

Cecil beckoned for Kathryn to follow him. Seeing she was still quite apprehensive, he grabbed her hand to reassure her. There was something about her that he could not grasp, something he really liked about her.

"_Could this be the one Cosmos was talking about...?" _He sincerely wished so, because as soon as her skin touched his, his heart went wild. Kathryn was experiencing the same feeling as he grabbed her hand suddenly. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven!

She smiled nervously at Cecil as they made their way to the ends of the vast stretch of water to meet the other 9 warriors. As she glanced around one last time, she realised that if this was her destiny, then so be it. One thing was for certain however, this was going to be one hell of an adventure!

**-XXX-**

_[To Be Continued...?]_


	2. Of Delinquents and Growing Friendships

**[All right! I loved writing this chapter. Kefka is so fun to write about! I'm definitely going to have more of him in the later chapters!. Had to tweak this one a bit because of spelling errors but, I hope you enjoy nonetheless! R&R...All characters except for Kathryn are owned by Square Enix - you know the drill ;)]**

Chaos stared into the darkness. His meticulous battle plans seemed to be under way successfully. But he felt an annoying presence. Something was threatening the very actions of his own minions. Someone stood in the way of them succeeding. Contemplating what to do, he sat back down on his gigantic throne, and leaned back, tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

"Garland?"

His vicious roar tore through the air, and echoed for a few seconds. Garland, who was standing at the bottom of the large platform that Chaos sat upon, turned around to look in the direction of the voice. He gulped slightly as he ascended up the flight of stairs in front of him, his armour creaking with each step he took. As he reached the top of the flight of stairs, he bent down onto his knees, bowing to his benevolent master.

"My lord..."

"Garland, what do you know of this...presence? It has been bothering me for some time now."

"I feel it too my lord. It is hard to decipher exactly what is causing it."

"As I feared. Cosmos has indeed been sneaky."

Chaos rose from his throne, and paced around, deep in thought once more. He tapped his chin with one of his mighty arms, and turned to face Garland, who was still kneeling at his master's feet.

"Garland. Send for Kefka and Sephiroth. I need their assistance. I want Cosmos to realise that I will not go down without a fight."

"But my lord, Kefka is deranged!"

"Precisely why I need his assistance Garland..."

"And Sephiroth?"

"He is ruthless as he is wise. He will be the perfect companion for our deluded friend once they know what I need of them."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Bowing again as he rose from his kneeling position, Garland turned around and strode off of the platform. Kefka and Sephiroth...why?

An hour had passed before Garland returned with the two villains. Sephiroth strode arrogantly behind the giant knight, as Kefka skipped around like a giddy school girl, shrieking with maniacal laughter as they made their way up the flight of stairs to meet with Chaos.

"So, Sephiroth, Kefka Palazzo, we meet again".

Sephiroth bowed to greet Chaos, as Kefka stood next to him, silently sniggering into his red and white ruffled collar.

Sephiroth shook his head at this, and stepped forward to address the demonic figure that stood before him.

"Chaos, my lord, what is it you ask from us?"

"Heh. I want you and your demented friend, to go and seek the source of this, presence, which is annoying me so!"

Kefka stared in awe at Chaos, a broadened nasty grin appeared on his face as he spoke in tones of madness.

"Ooohoohoo! Are we going to have some fun?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I wish for you to go and, take care of what is causing this annoyance. Destroy it in any way you deem...pleasing."

"Ooh, a new plaything? I can't WAIT to play with this one!"

Kefka leapt and jumped on the spot. The prospect of having a new 'toy' to mess with was most exciting to him. Sephiroth attempted to ignore the actions of his delinquent companion as he bowed down to Chaos.

"Whatever you wish Chaos, we will do."

"Good. Don't fail me Sephiroth. The consequences could be dire..."

Sephiroth nodded to the god, as he gestured for Kefka to follow him.

"Come Kefka, we have much work to do."

"Ooooh! This is going to be so much fun! Kefka and the big bad Sephy working as a team!"

Sephiroth sighed, and hung his head in slight annoyance as they walked off of the bottom step, and out of Chaos' realm to start their malevolent journey...

**-XXX-**

Kathryn was exhausted. After meeting the other ten warriors of Cosmos, they had all ultimately agreed that they would split into small groups in order to make it easier and less time consuming to search for the crystals. After much deliberation, she had started on the arduous journey with four other companions ; Cecil Harvey, Firion, Tidus and Cloud Strife. She already knew Cecil, of course, and she had already started to grow fond of the others.

They were sat around a small, blazing fire, at the edge of The Rift – a large castle they had stumbled upon when they had left the cover of a large forest. They were on a small patch of land, partially covered by towering trees and lush shrubs, they could easily conceal themselves should they need to.

They had been walking for a countless number of hours, Kathryn had never done so much exercise in her life! She was glad to have a bit of comfort and warmth as she lay in the thick grass, staring at the sky above her. While her companions (sans Cloud, who was sitting a bit away from the group, keeping watch), talked around the fire about their respective home worlds, Kathryn's mind was elsewhere. She was concerned about the fact that every other warrior had some form of superhuman ability or special power. She didn't know how to wield swords or axes, or perform destructive or healing magic. She couldn't even run fast for very long without having to stop for breath! How was she supposed to fight the villainous minions of Chaos? Trying to shake the thoughts out of her overwhelmed mind, she sat up, and dragged herself closer to the fire.

Tidus was talking noisily about his blitz-ball days, shaking with laughter as he told Cecil a joke, which Cecil didn't understand very well. Kathryn smirked at the expression on his face as he laughed politely, not wanting to offend the giggling youth. Firion was examining one of his vast array of weapons, a golden battleaxe that glinted in the light of the roaring fire. He smiled at Kathryn as she gawked at the marvellous weapon. Did she not know what an axe was? He didn't think so from the way she was looking at it...

"Firion, how do you hold that thing? Isn't it heavy?"

"You get used to it, after a while. Besides, it can't be as heavy as the sword Cloud is wielding."

He pointed to the large, chunky sword that was laying next to Cloud as he surveyed the horizon silently. Cloud didn't wish to join in the conversation. He was too busy contemplating on thoughts and memories.

Firion was right, the sword was monumentally huge, and probably extremely heavy.

Tidus turned to look at Kathryn as he chewed a blade of grass, poking bits of old leaf into the fire and watching them curl up and turn into ash. He had been cracking jokes with her all day, and hadn't asked her anything about the world she resided in.

"So, Kazz...your home world. What's it like?"

"Its nothing special..."

"Oh c'mon. You gotta be doing something good there right? Cosmos wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"No, I...really, I'm nothing special at all..."

"Oh c'mon, stop being so modest.!"

Kathryn bit her tongue. She would have to tell them sooner or later that she was nothing special. All of the other were big deals on their respective home worlds, heroes to all who knew their names. And what was she? A shop assistant at a tatty second hand book store in one of the most boring towns in England.

"Fine. I work in a second hand book store as a shop assistant."

"A second hand bookstore?"

"Yeah I don't fight. I don't have enemies, I don't even have that many friends. I can't wield weapons or perform magic...I just...The world that I come from doesn't have magic, or monsters, or people with superhuman abilities. We read about that sort of thing in books, or play it on games.."

"So? Cosmos must have a reason for you to be here, so, you gotta be doing something right eh?"

Firion and Cecil both nodded at Kathryn as she looked at them, anticipating a harsh answer from her companions upon learning of her lack of skills.

Cecil moved a bit closer to Kathryn as she sat with her legs drawn out in front of her, a fresh cigarette that was newly lit stuck out of her mouth as she inhaled the smoke. He smiled kindly at her as she exhaled the stream of billowing white smoke from her lungs, it left a blueish trail as it filtered into the sky.

"We can help you learn to fight. All of us, as a team. Firion can lend you one of his weapons I'm sure."

"But, I..."

"C'mon Kazz, its a cinch, trust me!" Tidus jumped up and grinned broadly at Kathryn as she looked up at him, a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth as she turned to Cecil once more.

"Okay, I'll do it! Thanks guys."

"We need to help each other. That's what friends do."

Firion decided that it was time for everyone to get some well deserved rest. Thankfully for Kathryn, everyone decided they were quite tired (even Tidus!), and lay down on the grass next to the fire, basking in its warmth and glow.

Kathryn lay down in the surprisingly comfortable grass between Cecil and Tidus. Laying her head gently down on her folded up jumper, she bade everyone good night as Cecil, Tidus and Firion fell instantly into a deep sleep.

The air was quite warm as Kathryn rolled over in the grass to lie on her back. What a day. They had travelled so far, yet, they still had even further to go. She, her, Kathryn Stallwood, was on an adventure some people back on earth merely dreamed about! If only her friends knew about this. They would be so proud of her! She had never achieved anything quite as substantial as this! The prospect of learning to fight was also exciting for her, as she questioned her no-violence policy she so desperately clung to back on Earth. And the ever growing friendship she shared with her companions made it that much better to think about. It did not take her very long to fall asleep, the subtle warmth of the fire made her eyes heavy as she drifted into a deep sleep, Tidus snoring very loudly next to her.

Unfortunately for Kathryn, safe as she was in the world of dreams in her head, she didn't realise she was in much more danger than any of the other warriors. She held a power inside her that she did not know, that no-one knew she possessed. No-one except Chaos that was. Although he didn't know exactly who the power was emitting from, it was enough to annoy and disturb his thoughts. He could feel its very presence looming around him like a buzzing insect, always coming back when you least expect it to.

For now, at least, in the presence of her companions and the fading glow of the fire, she was safe.

**-XXX-**

Cecil awoke with a start. His dreams had rendered him awake, and he stared at his surroundings slightly confused for a split second. He turned over to face Kathryn, who was sleeping peacefully in the light of the stars and the moon so many miles above them in the early morning sky. Tidus had rolled over, and was leaning his head on her stomach, still snoring loudly, and dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Firion was a bit further away, curled up in the foetal position, he too slept peacefully, his weapons lined up by his side like precious trophies. Cecil smiled warmly at his companions as they slept peacefully. He unhooked the red velvet cape from the back of his paladin armour, and draped it over Tidus and Kathryn as they continued to slumber. He looked around the surroundings, noticing Cloud had not slept, and was still sitting in the same spot as earlier, scanning the horizon for anything suspicious.

"Cloud, have you not slept at all?"

Cloud jumped slightly. He had not heard Cecil get up, or even walk over. Scalding himself in his head for not being cautious enough, he replied gruffly to Cecil, who had walked over and was now sitting next to him.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye out."

"You should sleep though, Cloud. We have many miles to cover tomorrow, you need all the energy you can preserve."

"But I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if...if something happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to protect...my friends."

"I can keep lookout Cloud. I have a sharp eye too."

"Really? I am kinda tired..."

"Of course. I've had enough sleep. You should go, rest. Do not worry."

"I...I only wanted to succeed where I failed before..."

Cloud lay down, sullenly next to Cecil, and fell into a deep slumber almost instantly.

Cecil sat looking out into the distance, brooding on what Cosmos had told him when he had been summoned to defend her from the troublesome threat of Chaos.

..."_You have been proven worthy, Cecil Harvey, but there are many trials ahead of you still. You must find your true love, for without her, you cannot obtain the true light of the crystal. Ultimately, you must also defeat your proven enemy – your brother, Golbez, and save the heart of your true love before it is too late"_

"_If it is written, then it is what I must do...But...Cosmos. How will I know when I find my true love?"_

"_If your heart tells you it is her then, you must listen to your heart"_

"_How will it tell me...?"_

"_Trust your instincts Cecil, they will serve you well..._

His stomach churned for a second. He had felt his heart screaming at him when he first laid eyes upon Kathryn. But was it too early to tell? He had only known her for a few hours, but yet, he seemed so sure. Racking his brains, long into the night, Cecil sat, keeping an eye out to protect his friends, as the moon faded into the faint morning glow, in the light of a new day...


	3. The Malevolent Comrades

It was mid afternoon. A gentle breeze rolled around the scenery of The Rift as Sephiroth and Kefka emerged from a thick forest, the opposite side of The Rift to where Kathryn and her companions had camped the night before. Sephiroth drew the fresh air into his lungs, clearing his mind as he exhaled slowly. He could sense something familiar as he slowly paraded around the area.

_'Surely, this could not be...him?'. _ Chaos had told him about the warriors sided with Cosmos, he had just failed to mention the identity of these bunch of insolent traitors. He pondered this thought as his eyes hungrily scanned the periphery. He managed to spot the remains of the fire left from the previous night, the embers still glowing a brilliant orange as smoke wafted slowly into the treetops. Someone had been here, and it had not been long since they had left. At least, that is how it appeared to him.

Kefka, on the other hand, thought that the fire was still burning, and the people responsible were probably hiding in the forest opposite him. Ooooh, just waiting to be tortured, just waiting to be maimed in the most distorted of ways. His thoughts raced as he glided over to the embers of the fire, sniggering maliciously as he landed on the torrid grass scorched by the heat of the flames. Upon reaching it, however, he noticed the fire had long since burnt out, leaving only smouldering remains, and whoever had started it, had long since disappeared.

He clutched his feathered cap, howling in rage. His precious toys, his playthings had left. He had no-one to join in with his twisted form of 'fun and games' just yet. Snarling with anger, he stamped his feet onto the grass below, pulling at his hair as Sephiroth strode over to join him, not attempting to calm the deranged harlequin down. He knew better than to do that...

"No fair, **NO FAIR**! I want to play with my toys! Why did they go so soon? We could have had so much fun..."

Kefka stared angrily at Sephiroth, the look in his eyes resembled that of a spoilt child who had failed to get his own way. He half expected an explanation from Sephiroth, but previous experiences told him he should know otherwise. Sephiroth didn't know how to join in the fun, after all.

"I want to find them...**NOW**!"

Sephiroth stared blankly back at the angry clown. Kefka would just have to wait until he had searched the area properly. Especially as Chaos was depending on them. Sephiroth could, and would not fail his master. Not this time.

His eyes rested onto the grass below his feet. There must be something around here that could shed some light on how to reach this disturbance that was annoying Chaos so much. His cyan, cat like eyes wandered over every blade of grass, every tuft of thistle that was in the immediate area of the fire.

After looking for a good five minutes or so, he noticed something catching the light of the sun. Something glistening, something metal. He wandered over to the object, and bent down to get a closer look. It was a silver pendant. A chain with an emblem attached to it. Picking it up gently, Sephiroth allowed the chain to slide between his fingers as he gazed upon the emblem.

It was the face of a wolf. Hair splayed wildly around its muzzle, it seemed to gaze back at Sephiroth as he opened his eyes widely, recognised to whom the necklace belonged to.

_'Cloud Strife. I knew we would meet again..."._

Cloud wore the necklace in remembrance of his friend, his fallen comrade and his former mentor; Zack Fair. He had been careless to lose it. Especially now that Sephiroth had found it, meaning his identity was no longer a secret to the minions of Chaos.

"_Careless mistake, Cloud. You'll regret this one..."_ Sephiroth smirked nastily to himself as he pocketed the silver pendant, and walked back over to his comrade.

Kefka was leaning against a tall fir tree, sighing in boredom as he flicked wisps of firaga spells into the air from his pointed fingers.. He sniggered silently as he watched a passing butterfly burst into flames as it collided with one of the wisps, floating silently to the floor, its wings and body stripped of the beauty they once possessed. Kefka relished in vanishing life, he loved it in fact. Nothing could ever emulate the feeling of watching the light fade from something as it screamed, writhed begged for mercy, bartered for its very existence...

Sephiroth was now standing opposite Kefka, wearing the same nasty smirk. Kefka smirked nastily back at Sephiroth, returning the favour. Oh, Sephiroth recognised the fun now. Yes indeed. This pleased Kefka. It pleased him a lot.

"Time to play?" Kefka pushed his body away from the tree using one of his feet. He stood next to Sephiroth as they began to walk into the dense forest that lay ahead.

"Oh yes Kefka, time to play indeed".

"_Trust me Cloud, you'll want to join in too. This is going to be very, very fun..." _

"Ohohohoo! Trust me Sephy, you won't be disappointed!"

"Something tells me you're right...Kefka."

The two minions of Chaos, bound to the same mission, laughed with malevolent, maniacal laughter as they stepped further and further into the dense forest. The next step of their twisted journey had just begun – _**stalking their prey**_...

**-XXX-**

**[Righty, I decided to make this one short and sweet, so as not to ruin the malevolance of the scene. Needless to say, things get rather sinister after this point...but I won't reveal too much. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it xD. Next part is in the works. R&R...Everything owned by the good people of Square Enix]  
**


	4. Eyeless Warrior on the Lunar Terrain

**[Woah, this chapter is quite long. And Kathryn & Cecil's relationship gets a good kick start in this one. Anyway, I had major writers block when I reached the middle of this. I apologise if some of the characters seem a bit OOC, I really was stuck for what else to write. Also, I apologise for my crappy action scene description. I am very bad at writing action scenes. Anyway, Any criticism (be fair though), is voraciously accepter...R&R as you wish...All characters apart from Kathryn are owned by the magnificent people at Square Enix. Hope you enjoy :)]**

After what was a seemingly endless day of travelling, the five companions finally set up camp for the night. They had travelled through the thick, spacious forests of The Rift for five straight days, and Kathryn had almost thought they would never reach the end of the maze of trees, that was until they reached the Lunar Subterrane. It was a place that had never felt the sun's comforting light, instead relying on the blueish hue that glowed from the giant moon, which dominated the pitch black sky. Stars twinkled above the companions as they rested in the dancing glow of the moonbeams.

Kathryn was sitting atop a semi-high cliff on the curious surface of the lunar terrain. She was admiring the weapon which Firion had given her, and brooding over her various thoughts. Her friendship with Cecil had taken a slight turn. They had been chatting and laughing together all throughout the journey through the forest, and the chemistry between them was unmistakable, like two people that had known each other for many years instead of just a handful of days. She unsheathed the magnificent weapon she held in her hands. Firion had kindly given her the blade which he trained with so many years ago, when he had first joined the rebel army in the war against the Emperor. It was a Uchi-gatana, a medium length lightweight sword that was perfect for beginners like Kathryn. It was elaborately decorated, catching the light of the moonbeams as they shone down onto the cliff. The blade, instead of being curved in the middle like so many other katana-esque swords, was slightly curved near the tip, meaning that it could be unsheathed and wielded by the owner in one quick, fluid movement. It hung on the users belt upside down, and slightly pulled up, like a riding crop for horse riders. This made for easy access, and Kathryn was meticulously practising unsheathing it as she stood up. Cecil and Firion had taught her some basic defence and attack manoeuvres, but she still wasn't able to defend herself completely, something that annoyed her greatly, as she fiercely wanted to help protect her friends from any dangers or threats. She hated having to rely on others to help her, instead striving on helping and comforting those in need. This, had always been her downfall. The want to put others needs before your own can ultimately end up being a curse.

The others, were sat in a small crater, hidden from view at an angle from the cliff that Kathryn was sat upon. Tidus and Firion were chatting noisily about various subjects (mainly girls from their respective home towns), and laughing uproariously in between. Cloud and Cecil were mainly silent. Cloud was polishing his buster sword, and looked troubled and pensive, while Cecil was gazing constantly up at Kathryn. He was contemplating about how to tell her his true feelings, after all she hadn't seen the other side to him, and it scared him as to how she might react to it. Cloud had one particular query on his mind. He wondered as to how much thought his comrades had given in retrospect to their crystals. He himself had barely touched on the subject, and he was curious about how the others were getting on in figuring it out. Turning to Cecil, he placed his buster sword gently down by his side, and leaned over to engage him in speech, keeping his voice relatively low, so no-one could catch what they were saying.

"Cecil, how are you getting on with your crystal?"

"What do you mean, Cloud?"

"Have you figured out what you have to do, in order to get it?"

"I have given it a bit of thought yes, but I'm afraid I might not be able to give you the kind of answer you are looking for..."

"Hmmm..."

"Yourself?"

"Cosmos told me that in order to obtain my crystal I must face the one, who would never be a memory."

"Never be a memory? What does that mean?"

"Sephiroth..."

"Sephiroth? Sounds like you two have some past"

Cloud chuckled. Oh yes, they had past indeed. Lots of past. Painful memories about lost friends and family were attached to that past, one that he would rather forget, than have to face again.

"But, he doesn't know you are here yet?..."

"I'm not so sure...I can feel him, getting closer."

"You can feel him? How is that possible?"

"The Jenova cells...It's what connected us the first time when..."

Cloud trailed off mid sentence. He didn't want to relive that time. It hurt him too much to know he had failed two of his friends. Even though he may have forgiven himself since, the memory still burned inside him like it was branded on his skin, forever there as a reminder of what happened...

Cecil realised that it was painful for Cloud to talk about such things, so, he quickly changed the subject, patting Cloud on the shoulder for reassurance.

"Cosmos told me that I must face Golbez again, and find my true love..."

"Golbez?"

"My brother..."

"It must be tough, having to fight family."

"If it is what I must do, then I have no choice."

"You are very wise Cecil. I hope you can find your true love. I wish I could."

"You will Cloud. We all will, one day."

Cecil gazed up at Kathryn again, who was sitting down now, her legs dangling over the side of the cliff as she gazed longingly at the moon. It had been a dream of hers since she was a little girl, to stand on the surface of the moon, and take those giant steps, just like Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin had done in 1969, making history, never since beaten. She cocked her head as she smiled at the thought, how silly of her! She had forgotten those dreams long ago, staring at the moon brought all the memories of her family and friends back home to her, and it hurt somewhat, knowing she may never see them again. Cloud caught Cecil gazing up at her, and smiled sneakily. It looked like Cecil might have already found his true love, after all, they had been inseparable these past few days. He continued to smile to himself as he went to sit down next to Firion and Tidus, who were still laughing and joking around as if someone had given them each a dose of laughing gas.

"I'm serious man. Jeez, Firion, why is it so hard for you to believe that I have a girlfriend?"

"Because she has to put up with you!"

"And what's wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing, absolutely nothing!"

"Hey, c'mon, that's not fair! I don't see you mentioning a girlfriend, or...maybe a boyfriend?"

"Neither!"

"HA! I knew it!"

"It doesn't bother me really."

"Are you sure? I think Cloud's single, maybe you should ask him out on a date?"

Tidus cracked up and howled with shrill laughter at the sight of the expression that both Cloud and Firion were wearing. It looked like they had both just been slapped, very hard, as they glowered at Tidus with wide open mouths. It didn't take long for them to start laughing too though, they knew Tidus was joking after all.

"Hey Cloud, this is the first time I've seen you smile!" Tidus grinned at him as Cloud leaned back, relaxing on his arms as he gazed up at the starry night sky.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't get used to it if I were you..."

"Uh guys, I think you might want to take a look at this...", Kathryn shouted from the cliff top.

She was staring into the distance, straining her eyes as she tried to focus on something that was moving at snail's pace towards the companions. She couldn't make it out very well but, to her it looked like a person, walking very slowly indeed in their direction, holding a large, menacing sword out in front, ready to fight. As the figure continued to make its way towards them all, Cecil and Cloud scrambled up to the cliff top, to get a glimpse of what Kathryn was making such a commotion about. Tidus and Firion stayed on the ground, also straining their eyes in the direction that Kathryn was pointing.

"Can you see it Tidus?"

"Yeah, well, I can just about make it out!"

"What in the blazes is that thing Kathryn? Can you see it clearly?"

"It looks like a person, but, I don't think it is somehow, well, whatever it is, it's got a weapon..."

"A weapon?"

"Yeah, kinda looks like..."

The figure came to a halt suddenly, lifting its hand up in the direction of Tidus and Firion, glowing a fiery red. It seemed to be powering something up. But what? Kathryn had never seen anything like this before. Was it friendly? She didn't think so. It seemed to be...

And then, a gigantic fireball erupted from the space in front of the figure, travelling at high speed, scorching the air around its circumference as it soared towards Tidus and Firion. Luckily they both had quick reactions, and managed to jump out of its trajectory just as it reached them. It exploded on a cliff behind them, spraying flames of vibrant orange into the space above. Tidus landed with a loud 'thump' next to Cecil, who held onto his jacket to make sure he didn't slip and fall, as he was very close to the edge of the cliff. Firion landed majestically in the exact space he had leapt from. Tidus swept his jacket clean, distinctly muttering; _"Show off..." _He was talking about Firion, of course.

They could see the figure much more clearly now, as it picked up speed, now jogging towards the companions as they craned their necks, desperately trying to see who this person was. When it got close enough, Kathryn realised this was not a normal person. In fact, she wasn't sure it was a person any more. This figure had no eyes, only a void in which eyes should be. Its expression was dead-panned, lifeless, not changing at all, and it looked a spitting image of Firion, weapons and all.

Kathryn gasped in horror, realising that this was far more sinister than any of them had others had noticed it too, and were staring at Firion, as he stared back at them, in complete shock.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he cried, searching the other's faces for a shred of information. They couldn't offer him one however, because they were as stunned as he was.

The figure came to a halt, right in front of Firion as he stood his ground. It lifted its head so it could look into Firion's anger filled eyes. Kathryn grabbed the hilt of her sword, but Cloud stopped her, looking sternly into her eyes as he grabbed her hand tightly.

"It's too much of a risk."

"But..."

"Cloud is right", Cecil interrupted, with an equally stern tone in his soft voice. "We don't know how strong this thing is. We don't want you getting hurt. Not this early into our journey."

Kathryn relaxed her steady grip on the hilt. Of course, Cloud and Cecil were right. It would be very stupid of her to try and fight now. She joined the others in gazing at Firion in awe and suspense, as he took up his fighting stance and readied his weapons. He wasn't going to let this thing hurt his friends. He would rather die than see them get hurt. He drew his blood red sword, and pointed it at the figures throat, keeping a steady hand as he felt for his bow and arrows on his back. He was sincerely hoping that the figure was not as strong as him, otherwise this could be a very tedious battle. He liked the ones that were over quickly the most. He spoke gruffly as he stood with steadfast resolve. Nothing could phase him like this.

"You – what business do you have here?"

"..."

"Speak, fiend! Why did you attack my friends?"

"..."

Still, no answer. The figure merely stared back at him, staring blankly, as if it were looking straight through Firion like a transparent spectre.

"Very well. Your ignorance is of no concern. I shall best you, regardless!"

Firion smirked arrogantly at the dormant figure, who was still staring at him as if he weren't there. He grabbed the eloquent longbow that hung on his back, and also an arrow from the Mu fur pouch on his hip. Placing the arrow on the string of the bow, he pulled it back so it became taught, and leapt confidently into the air, making sure to take proper aim as he twisted his body to face the figure, who had not moved, not even bothered to try and defend itself at all. Firion shrugged, grinned arrogantly, and swiftly let the arrow loose of the bow. With the resounding 'twang' of the arrow string, Firion slowly descended back to the dusty lunar surface, landing with silent ease before the arrow had even gotten anywhere near the figure. He waited with nervous anticipation, hoping his aim was correct and that the figure didn't move from the spot. Which it did not, instead allowing the arrow to hit it square in the chest. The reverberating force of the hit sent the figure flying into the cliff side, cracking the rock surface surrounding it as it slid to the floor, clutching the arrow and flailing its legs about, reacting to the severe pain of the puncture wound in its chest. Firion had managed to get the heart with his arrow shot, and as the figure flailed about, it slowly began to slip away, life draining away from the seemingly empty face as its eyelids began to grow heavy. It gave one last final kick, and then slumped to the ground, limp limbs hung by its side as its head drooped onto its shoulder.

Kathryn gasped in shock. She had just seen something die, right before her eyes, for the first time in her life. A sudden lurch of guilt erupted in her stomach, and she scrambled her way down the cliff face so fast, that Cecil and Cloud didn't have time to stop her. She ran over to the figure, and bent down, lifting its head up from its shoulders as she looked at it in fear. Would she have to kill like this eventually? Firion walked slowly over, and put his hand on Kathryn's shoulder as she looked at him sadly. She spoke through held back tears when she finally regained her composure, laying the figure down on the floor with its arms across its chest, as a sign of respect.

"It reminds me of a mannequin. Expressionless, just, existing."

"I don't understand why it did not move an inch, like, it was expecting to die"

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to be out this far? We haven't run into one yet..."

"Maybe. Who knows? But, I think there will be more of them."

"Resembling each of the warriors?"

"It seems that way, yes. We're not safe here any more. We need to take turns keeping watch. I shall go first."

"Okay Firion, I'll go next. Cecil can go after me, and then Tidus, and Cloud."

After agreeing to the aforementioned plans, everyone except Firion lay down to get some long awaited rest. Kathryn was feeling very uneasy as she lay her head down on the folded up jumper. The thought of something resembling her, walking around, attacking her comrades as they tried so desperately to find the crystals and end this ridiculous battle, made her feel sick to her stomach. Whoever did this, whoever planned for this, had a very very sick mind indeed.

Needless to say, it took Kathryn a few thought stricken hours to finally settle down. She turned over, and gazed at Cecil as he slept peacefully, a slight smile on his pale, illuminating face as he dreamt. Little did she know, he was dreaming about her.

She continued to gaze at him, as she felt her eyes growing heavy, and her body pulling her into the calming motion of a deep slumber.

**-XXX-**

Firion stepped gingerly over Tidus, who was stretched out completely on his back, drool running freely from the corners of his mouth as he snored loudly. Trying his best not to laugh out loud, he silently made his way over to Kathryn, who was curled up in a tight ball, Cecil's cape wrapped around her as it had been the night before, keeping her warm as she dreamt. He shook her shoulder gently, and as she gradually woke up, he put a single finger to his lips. She nodded when she had realised what on earth was going on, and pulled herself up. Groggily rubbing sleep from her eyes, she made her way to the gap between the two cliffs that lay in front of the crater, and sat down quickly in the spot that Firion had just come from.

It was freezing! The lunar subterrane got no sunlight at all, so the atmosphere couldn't convert any heat. Her teeth chattered loudly as she tried to look into the distance, but it was too far away for her to focus on completely. She turned around to look at her companions as they slept, and felt strangely lonely being the only one awake in this barren terrain.

Two long and boring hours later, Cecil tossed and turned. He had been awoken by Firion who had managed to fall over Cecil's sleeping body as he himself lay down to rest for the night. Desperately as he tried, he could not get back to sleep. He sat up quickly, and looked around at Kathryn, who was now smoking (as per usual), leaving a cloud of fumes above her head as she leant against the cliff, still wrapped in his cape. He decided to go and keep the lonely girl company.

He slowly made his way over to her, treading carefully so as not to wake the others, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in shock, but calmed down instantly upon realising it was Cecil, not one of those creepy mannequins from before.

"Heh, you scared me a bit!"

"My apologies. I could not get back to sleep, so I thought I would keep you company."

"That's so considerate of you!"

Cecil blushed slightly. Rosy coloured cheeks appeared on his pale skin, and he tried to hide his face from Kathryn, afraid she might notice the discolouration on his face. Kathryn did notice him shying away, and thought he looked troubled. She grew slightly concerned. What was he doing?

"Cec, is everything okay?"

"Y-yes. Just fine thanks. Although, I have been thinking about what Cloud was talking about earlier."

"About the crystals?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how I can go about getting mine, when, I don't even know where to begin."

"I know what you mean. I know Cosmos was trying to help but, I don't understand what she told me. She said I had to help my one true love find his crystal before I could find mine but..."

She sighed, as Cecil's heart seemed to skip a beat. If Cosmos had told Kathryn that she also had to find her true love then, it must mean...

Cecil was still too afraid to tell Kathryn how he felt. He was scared she would be repulsed by him, when she saw his true form.

"Cec? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, miles away!"

"Its okay! I just asked what you did, back in Baron."

"Oh!. Well, I am the King of Baron now. Before that though, I commandeered an elite airship fleet, known as the Red Wings. But, I had an argument with the old king, who had raised me from a baby, and he stripped me of my ranking."

"Awesome! You're a king? Wow, I know a king! Heh. What did you do before that?"

Cecil hung his head morosely. She was going to find out sooner or later, so, it seemed much more fitting to him to show her sooner. He was sure she would be scared, darkness symbolises all that is evil, and scares even the most bravest of people when pushed too hard. He took a deep breath in through his mouth, and exhaled slowly through his nose, instantaneously calming himself down, before he took the inevitable plunge.

"I will have to show you. But let me explain first. Before I became a Paladin, I was a Dark Knight. Now, I can freely change job forms as I please..."

"That sounds complicated."

"Let me show you..."

He stood up straight, and looked Kathryn deeply in the eyes as he turned around to face her, beckoning for her to stand up with him. She responded, and leapt up in front of him as he grabbed both of her hands, and held them tightly. He looked up towards the night sky, and closed his blue eyes nervously. Kathryn was slightly confused, but remained standing with him, still gripping hold of his hands ever so tightly as they both stood together. He whispered gently to the night sky above ; _"Darkness take over me...",_and his once white and brilliant blue paladin armour, began to morph into a darker shade. Black and navy blue armour wrapped itself like bandages around his entire body as he continued to look up at the black sky, embracing the darkness and wonder of the Dark Knight; his true form, what he was born to be. He opened his eyes. His face, now covered by a blackened helmet, wore an expression of complete nervousness that Kathryn could of course not see, as he looked at her once more. She was not repulsed though, far from it. She thought that was the most amazing thing she had ever seen! Like something out of a comic book, or a cartoon!

"Wow! How on earth did you do that? It's really impressive Cec!"

"You, you really think so?"

"Hell yeah I do! I know a ton of people back in Ampthill that would kill to be able to do that...! It's like something out of Spiderman!"

Although Cecil did not know what she meant by 'Spiderman', he guessed it could not have been anything bad from the way she was smiling at him. Something in her eyes told Cecil that she was his one true love, and he knew that she felt the same about him. Of course she felt the same about him. She really had fallen hard for Cecil, which was a strange feeling for her. Kathryn had never felt so much love for someone before, not until she had met him.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, still hand in hand, as Tidus started to stir from his slumber. Cecil pulled Kathryn towards him and embraced her tightly, morphing back into his Paladin form as he did so. His sleek, platinum blonde hair brushed against her cheek as she rested her head on his armour plated chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat as it pounded against his chest. Wishing this moment would never end, she lifted her head slightly,(which came up to Cecil's shoulders), and went to kiss him. Cecil brushed the hair from her face, and went to do the same until...

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

Tidus stood apprehensively in front of the embracing pair, scratching his head as he looked groggily at them both. They stood apart quickly, and instantly both turned a deep shade of red. Tidus looked at them and grinned.

"'Bout time you two...seriously!"

Kathryn and Cecil stole a quick glance at each other, smirking cheekily as they looked back up at Tidus. Kathryn couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing, tears running down her cheeks as she clutched at her stomach, which was hurting slightly from laughing too voraciously. Cecil followed suit, and soon enough Tidus was laughing too. The three friends spent the rest of the night cracking jokes, and telling stories and tales native to their respective homelands.

Kathryn, for the first time in her life, could truly say she was completely and utterly happy.

_But, how long would this new found happiness last?..._

**-XXX-**

It was early morning when Kefka and Sephiroth arrived at the Lunar Subterrane, not that they could tell mind you. The sky was still pitch black twinkling with a scattering of silvery stars. They knew the group of travellers must be close, Sephiroth knew at least. He could sense Cloud was near. And he always travelled with a group of equally insolent traitors, that most of the time, were more annoying and repulsive than Cloud himself.

Dragging Kefka closely behind him, (to keep him out of trouble), Sephiroth hid behind a small stack of moon rocks as he gazed down the lunar surface. Sure enough, a small group of maybe four or five travellers, were making headway to the next part of their arduous journey. He could make out four different faces. But where was Cloud? Sephiroth waited anxiously for a sight of his old rival. Just to know he was there would settle his mind for now, until the moment he would have to face him again. Then he would have his vengeance. Cloud was truly wrong if he thought he could ever best the SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth. Soon enough, Sephiroth got his wish, and his stone cold heart skipped a beat when he saw Cloud, standing there talking to a strangely dressed female.

"_Got you now, Cloud." _Sephiroth sneered nastily to himself inside his mind. He had waited for this moment for too long. Revenge was so close he could taste it.

Kefka had jumped up next to him, and was propping his head on his arms as he floated silently next to Sephiroth, still out of view of the Warriors of Cosmos. Cocking his head from side to side, he was mentally picking the one poor soul that he would love to torture the most. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Kathryn, he knew it had to be her. Oh, that beautiful face, that perfect body, he just longed to hear her scream for forgiveness, to shriek for mercy, to howl in terror and pain...

"Kefka, Sephiroth..."

A low rumbling voice sounded from behind the two comrades, who turned sheepishly around to face the announcer.

"Garland, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah.._Garland_. Trying to ruin our fun as usual? You're _**sooo**_ boring!"

"Don't be so damn childish Kefka. I'm here on behalf of Chaos, as well you know!"

Kefka shrank back nervously in fear. Nothing scared him normally, nothing except for Garland and Chaos that was. They were big, and mean, and they certainly meant business. It wasn't Kefka's fault really, they just didn't understand what went on in his deranged head, and did not care to know or understand either.

"I apologise Garland. Kefka is merely excited. We have found some of Cosmos' insects."

Sephiroth jabbed a finger in the direction of the companions, who were walking away in high spirits, none more so than Cecil and Kathryn, who were walking a lot more closer together than they normally did...

"So, I see Cloud Strife is there Sephiroth, why is his carcass not rotting yet?"

"I prefer to bide my time. Unlike my friend over here, I choose my battles wisely."

"Just because I like to tenderise my meat before cooking, doesn't mean I don't choose them wisely Sephy. I like having my fun!"

"Hmph! Disgusting! I see also that Tidus, Cecil Harvey and Firion are there too. Luckily, I have already located the other worms that Cosmos has summoned."

Kefka stared at Garland, his maniacal eyes gleamed in fascination as his mind started to race.

"Was Terra one of those worms? Does that mean I get to have twice the fun?"

"Yes, Terra was indeed one of them. Absolutely disgusting she was too..."

"Oooohooohoooo! I would like to put in a request then _Garly_...I want that one too!"

Kefka pointed a long, grotesque finger at Kathryn as she turned around to talk to Cloud, who was walking behind the group, musing over thoughts in his head like he usually did. Garland stared at the mysterious girl, as he caught a full glimpse of her face. As soon as her eyes turned, he got a strange pulsating sensation in his head. Something was screaming, laughing, banging on the inside of his skull. Urgh, what was happening, what was this? He grasped his armour plated head as it reeled in pain. He felt sick, nauseos, please, whatever this sensation was, he wanted it to stop!

"ARGH!"

"Garland, are you okay?"

"Can I have her, can I please please _PLEASE_ HAVE HER?"

"Kefka will you shut up for one minute, please? Can't you see Garland is in pain?"

Kefka shrank back again, but was silently sniggering at Garlands misfortune behind his almighty, heavily armoured back.

"She, she cannot be. That girl, that, insect, is the source of the disturbance...urgh. Her power is immense!"

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem all that harmful. I don't even think she can fight or defend herself."

"Maybe she does not know yet..."

"Know what?"

Garland chose to ignore Sephiroths query. That particular piece of information was confidential, known to only Chaos and himself. He was not about to tell a lower being such as Sephiroth and his insane clown comrade. He smirked to himself. At least they had found the disturbance, now he could let these two idiots deal with the disposal...

"Kefka, you can dispose of her as you wish. Just, make sure she is destroyed. Sephiroth, Chaos is counting on you both. Do not fail."

"It will be done, Garland."

"It had better be done, Sephiroth"

Sephiroth nodded curtly to the retreating figure of the gigantic horned man that was Garland, as Kefka waved him goodbye, laughing ever so menacingly at the fact that Garland was still in much pain.

Sephiroth turned to look once more at the retreating companions, who were now mere specks on the horizon.

"Kefka, we must follow them still. We will strike when the time is right. But not now. No, we do have to bide our time for a while."

Kefka agreed with Sephiroth, for the first time. He knew the meat would be that teeny-tiny bit more tender if he could only muster the patience to wait for it. He would have to force himself so very hard to have more patience, but, in the end, it would be entirely worth it. Kefka glided with ease, through the cold morning air after Sephiroth, who was striding arrogantly over the surface of the lunar terrain, all the while thinking that soon, very soon, he would get to end the very thing that stopped him from journeying through the cosmos with his beloved Mother at his side. Cloud Strife would pay, dearly, for what he had done to Sephiroth, and whoever this mysterious girl was, she would pay for just merely being alive...


	5. The Brother and The Father

**[Okay, so this is just another short chapter, I had to get it out of my system. But, it's basically playing with the fact that Jecht and Golbez are actually kind hearted, and want to help Cecil and Tidus as best they can. So..yeah. I hope you enjoy it :). R&R..etc xD. All characters are owned by the marvelous minds of Square Enix.]**

Jecht was stood in the middle of Dream's End, pacing the floor anxiously as he was thinking, his thoughts were indeed racing. Garland had just delivered the good (or bad, in Jecht's case) news to the Chaos minions that everyone had a new mission. This was to stop the Cosmos pawns, or, in other words, everyone's oldest and most poignant adversary. For Jecht, this meant his son – Tidus, and he was none too pleased that the pesky little runt had gotten himself involved in this whole mess.

He sighed dejectedly as he rotated his shoulder blade, waiting for the inevitable 'crack' of his collar bone. He had never wished this mess, or all the crap that had happened in the past upon the boy, it just seemed to him that lady luck didn't have a soft spot for him like he used to think she did.

How was Tidus supposed to match up to some of more malicious Chaos minions, or the completely deranged ones? The boy had a lot coming to him, he just hoped that Tidus had grown up enough to be able to handle it all.

He paced the floor for a good five more minutes, and then walked over to the giant statue that was in the middle of the circular platform on which he stood. The statue was a giant replica of his own sword. He leant up against the statue, and slowly allowed himself to slide down its surface, eventually reaching the floor and sitting down, his large, muscly legs stretched out in front of him, as he stared at his rugged, bare feet. He was waiting for someone, who was in the same sort of dilemma he was. Golbez, who also had a family member helping Cosmos in her bid to balance out harmony and discord to the correct proportions. The only reason he was on Chaos' side anyway, was because that Emperor guy had promised him a bright future, for himself and for his son. He wanted nothing more than to make Tidus' life happy, after everything he had gone through to help him last time...

He cocked his head to the right, and, almost instantly, the figure of a giant dark knight appeared before him. Golbez was certainly massive in stature. His midnight black armour seemed to shine in the glow of the surroundings as he stood in front of Jecht, his arms folded as if he were expecting someone else to join the meeting. Not an inch of flesh was to be seen on his body, even his head was covered by a thick helmet which morphed into the rest of his armour suit. A long, dark blue, flowing cape hung from his broad shoulders, which shook every time his body moved. Despite his menacing appearance and demeanour, Golbez was actually a kind hearted soul, who was fiercely proud of his little brother Cecil. He bowed his head in Jecht's direction, acknowledging that the man was actually there. Jecht did the same, and then turned his gaze back to his feet again. Apparently, he found this type of situation quite awkward.

"Jecht. I'm glad you came."

"'Course I did big man. I'm always willin' to talk to someone who's got the same problems as me."

"So, you know why I asked you to come here?"

"Your bro is on Cosmos' side too, am I right?"

Golbez nodded. Jecht was a lot more perceptive than he had originally thought. He portrayed himself as someone who couldn't care less most of the time.

"Well, I'm assumin' you wanna help the guy right?"

"You are correct. I curse the day that I let darkness take over my soul. I did terrible things back then, and I want to make it up to Cecil."

"Ditto, big man. When I think of all the trouble the pesky runt got into on my account, well, it makes me feel sick. I guess I wanna repay the kid somehow."

"It seems that family bonds go deeper than we originally thought".

"Yeah. But, how are we supposed to help them without Chaos, Garland, or that blasted Emperor guy realising?"

"We will just have to do what they have asked of us..."

"What have they asked you to do big man?"

"I...I have to help Kefka with the girl..."

"You mean, the one that the boy and Cecil are travelling with?"

"The very same."

"Damn. Kefka is one crazy son of a bitch, I don't envy you..."

"Quite. However, his orders are to destroy the girl..."

"You mean kill her right?"

"Correct."

"And you think we can save her?"

"Again, you are correct."

"God dammit. It's like it never ends does it? There's always someone we gotta save, or someone we gotta stop. I just wish it would all end so me and the kid can live in peace."

"You are a kind hearted soul underneath that rough exterior, Jecht."

"Yeah, well..."

Not one for sentiment, or slushy moments that you could only find in the soppiest, cheesiest romance films, Jecht shifted awkwardly as he sat on the floor. If he had to save the girl, to help Tidus, well, he was going to do it. Only because he wanted to make it up to his son. And partially because he didn't want that crazy ass clown to get his dirty hands on an innocent girl.

"All right big man, count me in!"

"I knew you would aid me. We have the same purpose after all."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm only doing it for the kid."

"Indeed..."

Golbez knew otherwise, because, he was thinking the same. He did not want to see an innocent young woman being tortured by that insane harlequin. And, also, because Cosmos had told him that Cecil was in love with this young woman. If his brother loved her so, then she must be worth saving. He turned his massive body around, ready to go and meet Garland in the Old Chaos Shrine.

"I must go now, Jecht. Garland has requested I meet with him, so I had better make an appearance. I meet with Kefka first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay. See you around big man."

"Remember the girl Jecht."

"Will do."

Golbez strode away from Jecht, and slowly disappeared into the air, leaving a trail of thick, purple smoke behind him as he did so. Jecht sighed again, and rested his head on his folded arms.

"_God dammit Jecht, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"_ He was angry that he had let himself get dragged into something all over again. First the Emperor, now this? Deciding that it was now or never, he followed Golbez' cue, and sauntered off in the same direction, shouldering his massive sword as he smirked arrogantly, before disappearing into the air. He was going to go and find his son, and hopefully bring this crap to an end.

"_This better be worth it kid.."_

Something inside of him, already knew that it would be...


	6. The Wild Rose

The World of Darkness was a strange and somewhat foreboding place. Maybe it was the towering columns that lined the stretching path down the middle, or the shadows they produced, tricking the mind into thinking that someone was always watching you when you weren't looking.

Kathryn felt particularly uneasy as she walked through this realm. She was hanging back slightly from the rest of the group, constantly looking over her shoulder, never quashing the fear that something or someone was there. She turned around again, spinning round on her heel. Did her eyes deceive her? She could have sworn she just saw a red, booted foot. Curiosity got the better of her, and she began to wander over to investigate further, but was stopped by someone gently placing their hand on her shoulder.

"Firion..."

"Kathryn, where do you think you're going?"

"I thought I just saw...never mind."

"Is something the matter?"

"I just have this feeling that someone is following us."

"I had noticed you seem slightly more on edge than usual. What makes you think that someone is following us?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess."

"You know, when I get scared, I think about what makes me happy, and my fear just seems to ebb away."

_'What makes me happy?...'_ - This time last month, Kathryn would have given a completely generic answer ; Friends, family, the usual things that make your average human being feel at least content with themselves. Now, she could give an answer based on what she truly felt inside. The thing that made her happiest of all, was being here, with her new found friends, and of course, the burning passion and desire she felt for Cecil.

"That could work. Thanks, Firion."

"You're welcome, but, I would like to give you a reminder, just in case."

"A reminder?"

Firion nodded, the softest of smiles appeared on his handsome face as he held out his hand. Almost instantly, a delicate red rose appeared, as if out of nowhere. He closed his silvery brown eyes and an almost sorrowful voice sounded inside his head.

_'The Wild Rose. I had almost forgotten. The enemy stole it from me that one time. What it symbolises is what I dream of most. A world, free of tyranny and oppression. Should I give this dream unto others? Kathryn seems disheartened, maybe it is time to share the knowledge that the Wild Rose possesses'._

Opening his eyes swiftly, Firion grabbed Kathryn's tightly clenched hand, and peeled her fingers away from her palm. He placed the delicate flower into her hand, and closed her fingers around the stem. She stared in bewilderment. This rose was obviously very dear to Firion, why was he entrusting her with it? The rose began to slowly fade away before Kathryn's eyes. Its soft petals brushed against her skin, calming her down as it seemed to dissolve into her body. The most overwhelming feeling of hope purged her very soul, rushing around her veins as it calmed her anxiety. She felt refreshed and anew, all thoughts of someone following them had completely disappeared. Firion knew that feeling all to well, so was not surprised by the reaction it had caused.

"When you feel scared or unsure, concentrate, and the Wild Rose will appear and sweep all of your troubles away as if they were mere particles of dust."

Kathryn smiled graciously at Firion. What he had just given her, meant more to her than he could possibly imagine. He had given her the gift of hope, when before, she had none. Realising this now meant that she could push her fear aside, at least for now, she quickened her pace, running towards the group of retreating companions with Firion at her side.

**-XXX-**

"Kefka, you imbecile!"

Sephiroth snarled at the idiotic harlequin and pulled him away from the path. Kefka fell over and skidded across the floor, whimpering in slight pain as Sephiroth glared at him, gesturing for Kefka to keep his mouth firmly shut. His patience with the idiotic clown had worn so thin, Sephiroth could not stand it any longer. Kefka had decided that he wanted to get a closer look at his fresh piece of meat, and so had crept up very closely behind Kathryn. Luckily for him, Sephiroth had pulled him out of the way just in time, but was still convinced that the girl had seen Kefka's red jester boot.

He decided to wait until the Cosmos insects were well out of hearing range, before he had a word with Kefka. That buffoon, he had nearly jeopardised the entire mission. Well Sephiroth had plans of his own, big plans, plans that didn't involve Kefka or any of the other Chaos minions.

He waited until the Cosmos worms had reached the end of the path through the World of Darkness, he knew that the path split into three, taking the worms to either Ultimecia's Castle, Crystal World or Pandaemonium. Hoping that Cloud would stay true to his personality, Sephiroth was expecting him to travel on from this realm to the next, alone. Sephiroth was not let down, Cloud did indeed travel alone by himself, taking the path that would ultimately lead to the Crystal World. Firion and Tidus had taken the path that would lead them to Pandaemonium, whilst Kathryn and Cecil had taken the path that would lead them to Ultimecia's castle. Sephiroth's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realised that he was right (which in his opinion he always was). Advancing angrily towards Kefka, who was still whimpering on the cold , stone paved floor., he pulled out his masamune, and pointed it at Kefka's throat.

"You...blithering...buffoon! You nearly got us found out. What would we have done if they had found us hmm? You want to try and explain _that_ to Garland?"

"I'm sorry Sephy. I just wanted to see my precious toy close up. Is that such a crime?"

"I have had more than enough of your childish behaviour. You make me sick. The girl has gone to Ultimecia's castle. Do what you want with her. I'm out."

Sephiroth arrogantly strode off, leaving a bemused Kefka behind. Kefka hurriedly followed him, running as if he were a participant in a clown's marathon of some sort.

"Where are you going Sephy?"

"To get Strife, without you!"

"You'll regret this, you, you fake! Wait 'til Garly hears about this! You'll be ever so sorry!"

"Humph!"

Sephiroth stared at Kefka nonchalantly. He didn't care what Garland had to say, once the Cosmos worms had gotten their crystals, his full plan would come into action, and then no-one but him and his beloved mother would be spared. He carried on walking, ignoring the delinquent harlequin who was rooted to the spot where he stood with uncontrollable anger. His eyes seemed to flash crimson red as he stared at the retreating figure of the imitation champion.

"You'll regret this Sephiroth. Mark my words. You'll regret the day you ever made a fool of Kefka Palazzo!"

He screamed indignantly. He would not be mocked like this. No-one had dared to do it in his home kingdom, and he would not allow it here! His thoughts turned to plotting against the foulness of Sephiroth, who wasn't so perfect after all. At least he had something to take it out on. His precious toy would get the beating of a lifetime, once he got his evil little fingers on her...

**-XXX-**

Bartz and Zidane were completely and utterly exhausted. Racing each other all day had wiped the energy from them pretty quickly. It had been Zidane's idea, challenging Bartz to a treasure hunt to see who could get their hands on the crystal before the other one did, knowing full well that Bartz would accept the challenge regardless. He just didn't think that Bartz would hold out for so long! Three days now, and Zidane was more than impressed. Their racing had taken its toll, however, as they had repeatedly gotten themselves lost. None more so than they were now, strolling across the barren ash land that surrounded Ultimecia's Castle. The Castle was as black as the landscape that surrounded it, apart from the gates that barred the entrance, which were hauntingly silver, contrasting with such radiance against the torridness of the structure behind them. No vegetation grew here, aside from a scattering of crooked, malformed trees, and a selection of grotesque looking thorny bushes that lay near the gates. Zidane and Bartz made their way over to these bushes, and upon hearing two very distinct voices – one male, one female, they crouched down behind them, peering through the gaps trying to catch a glimpse of to whom the voices belonged.

"See anything Zid?" Bartz hissed, keeping his voice low so they were not detected.

Zidane shook his head, parting the bushes slightly with his gloved hands, so as to get a better look. He could see something, no, he could see two things, peering through the elaborate gates at the castle yonder.

"I see something Bartz! I think it's..."

Zidane strained his eyes, convincing himself that these two figures must be of the same kin as the mannequins they had encountered earlier on in the day. Shuddering as he thought about those eyeless freaks, he turned to Bartz, wearing a less than exuberant expression.

"...Mannequins Bartz! Like those freaky creepy things we killed earlier!"

"No, really? Aww man! Not more of those guys. What should we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Take 'em out!"

"Oh yeah! Now you're talking!"

Brandishing his dual Mage Mashers, Zidane leapt from behind the bushes, letting out an almighty roar as he collided with the female mannequin on the right. Bartz smirked slightly upon hearing this, holding out his right hand as he summoned a weapon used by one of his allies, in this case ; an exact replica of Squalls Gunblade. He too leapt from behind the bushes, eyeing his opponent as it came into view. He looked over at Zidane, who was wrestling with the female mannequin, that was screamed in retort and squirmed around on the soil ridden floor. The other mannequins didn't react like that, did they? It was hardly the time for Bartz to recollect his thoughts and stop his attack, he was still airborne and a collision with the second 'mannequin' was imminent. Knocking both the mannequin, and himself (afterwards) to the floor, as a direct result of the collision, Bartz staggered himself upright, looking questionably at Zidane.

Zidane was eyeing the now heap of 'mannequin' that lay in front of him, still squirming on the ground, in quite considerable pain.

"The other mannequins didn't do this, why is this one making such a fuss?"

"Maybe because, I'm _not_ a bloody mannequin?"

The figure on the floor in front of Zidane rose steadily, holding its arm as it winced in pain. It pulled the red cape it had wrapped around itself from its shoulders, revealing not the lifeless, expressionless guise of a mannequin, but the very full of life...

"Kazz!"

Zidane helped the shocked Kathryn up from the floor, as Bartz looked sheepishly downwards, getting a glance at whom he had knocked over.

"Cecil, uh, sorry man!"

"It is okay. Just make sure next time..."

Cecil scrambled up and made his way over to Kathryn, checking to see if she was okay. Bartz and Zidane looked down at the floor, shuffling their feet uncomfortably, feeling very sorry for themselves.

"Sorry guys, we ran into a couple of those creepy mannequins earlier today."

"Me and Zid just didn't wanna take the risk I guess."

They grinned apologetically at Cecil and Kathryn, who had basically forgiven them anyway. It was not in their nature to hold grudges, especially as Bartz and Zidane were only trying to protect themselves after all.

The four Cosmos warriors decided it was safest to camp as a group that night. They were sat around a roaring fire that was spitting and cracking as the wood slowly got scorched by the flames. Zidane and Bartz were chatting noisily about whose weapon were better, and Kathryn was laying down peacefully with her head resting upon Cecil's lap, as she attempted to make Firion's wild rose appear in her hand, but to no avail. Cecil was playing with Kathryn's hair, twirling the strands around in his fingers as he listened in on Zidane and Bartz's conversation.

"...I prefer using Cloud's buster sword really, much more power in it y'know?"

"How can you say that Buttz? It must be so heavy to use, I'd much prefer my awesome Mage Mashers any day..."

"Pah, those useless scraps of metal, I wouldn't be able to swat a fly with one of those things..."

"Hey, they're really good weapons I'll have you know...why, when I..."

"Guys, come on. Stop the arguing please? Its getting tedious..."

"Sorry Cecil..."

"That's okay Bartz. I was going to ask you two. Have you seen any of our comrades on your travels?"

"Yeah! Me and Zid ran into Squall a couple of days ago, tried to convince him to come with us but.."

"Yeah, he just shrugged and huffed, and told us he wanted to go it alone. Right Buttz?"

"Totally. Other than that, we managed to listen in on a couple of those Chaos losers having a conversation."

Cecil looked at Bartz solemnly. They had run into a couple of Chaos forces? Was one of them his brother, Golbez?

"Who were these Chaos forces?"

"It was definitely Exdeath, I'd recognise his foul voice anywhere. And someone else...Emperor..."

"Mateus, Buttz. Emperor Mateus. I remember Firion telling me about him when I first met him."

"Right. Thanks Zid!"

"No problems buddy!"

Laughing nervously, Zidane glanced over at Cecil who was wearing a less than impressed expression.

"Uh. Sorry, again!"

"What were they having a conversation about?"

"Well, they kept saying something about Cosmos insects, a lot about beating the crap out of us, and something about a girl that Chaos wants dead, apparently, they're sending Kefka after her."

"A girl?"

"Yeah. Didn't say who though, I had to stop Bartz from beating the hell outta Exdeath there and then. We would have been in so much trouble if I hadn't stopped him..."

Cecil and Kathryn were looking at each other fearfully. There were only two girls that were sided with Cosmos. Terra Branford, and of course, Kathryn. Kathryn feared for Terra's life. Not thinking about herself of course, she seemed to have pushed the idea that they were after her out of her mind. She didn't have any special powers after all, and she distinctly remembered someone telling her that Terra was extremely powerful.

Cecil, on the other hand, feared for Kathryn's life. He had known there was something different about her from the moment they had both met at Cosmos' Shrine. Did the enemy know something about her that they did not? He also remembered Firion telling him about Kefka. Apparently, was kefka one of the more dangerous Chaos forces. Deranged and deluded, the vicious mad mage that Terra had slain once before. If he was truly after Kathryn, they were in much more danger than they had previously thought. He clasped his hands onto Kathryn's, and squeezed them tight. He needed to talk to Golbez. Maybe, just maybe he could convince his brother to aid them, should they need it.

Little did Cecil know, that Golbez was planning on helping them, wanting to make up for the pain and sorrow he had put his little brother through, years before...


	7. Kindred Souls

_**I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has left such kind reviews thus far ; your comments make my day! not to mention make me smile rapturously :)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to you guys :)**_

_**Thankyou ever so much everyone! :D**_

**_-This chapter is quite emotional in places, it is all about family ties - well, in respect to Cecil and Tidus. I don't think Kefka even knows the meaning of family, really :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_-  
**

* * *

_'..."Once this is over Cecil, will we have to go back to our original home worlds?"_

"_I believe that is indeed the case. Why do you ask?"_

"_I don't think I want to go back to mine?"_

"_You don't?"_

"_There's nothing for me there...sure, my family is there, and my old friends, but, nothing else apart from that. My life in that place is going nowhere."_

"_But if you don't go back, where will you go?"_

"_Hmm. I'm not sure. I want to be somewhere different, some place I haven't been to before."_

"_I know. How about, when all of this is over, you come back to Baron with me?"_

"_For real? I'd love that! The thought of being separated from you is almost unbearable."_

"_I know how you feel Kathryn. But fear not. I promise you, we will never be separated. So long as I have blood in these veins."_

"_I'm so glad I met you Cecil Harvey..."...'_

Cecil smiled broadly as he recalled the conversation he had held with his dearest Kathryn only a few hours beforehand. It was now daybreak, and the sullen, orange glow of the dawn sun shone over the landscape like an effervescent veil. Cecil and Kathryn were camping on the borderline of the barren lands that surrounded Ultimecia's castle. Bartz and Zidane had left them only a couple of days ago. Cecil and Kathryn had been sad to see the two hyperactive companions leave, but were also glad to finally have some time alone.  
Much like the spacious forests of the The Rift they had ventured through, this landscape also seemed never-ending, as the blackened ashy soil stretched for longer than the eye could see.

Cecil traced the curves around Kathryn's face as he lay quietly next to her, still keeping an eye out for potential foes as he kept his head propped up on one of his arms. He silently gazed at the beautiful woman that lay so elegantly beside him, telling himself repeatedly that he was the luckiest man alive to have met someone so perfect and amazing as her. They had grown even closer over the time spent alone ; discussing many things, but mostly getting to know each other on a spiritual and intellectual level. Not one for rushing into things, Cecil thought it best that they must not rush into anything they would regret, leaving time for their love to progress naturally. This wasn't to say that Cecil didn't long to kiss her soft, inviting lips, as he had nearly done so had he not been rudely interrupted by Tidus that night. But he didn't mind. Everything in moderation as the town elders back in Baron would so graciously tell him.

As Kathryn rolled over her sleep, muttering something completely incoherent as she did so, Cecil glanced up from his transfixed graze, and into the wilderness beyond. He could sense something, something he recognised. Something neither light nor dark.

He got up, changing form from glorious paladin to mysterious dark night as he wandered forwards, taking slow, steady steps as he searched for that which he could sense.

Taking a slow, fleeting glance back at Kathryn, just to check to see if she was okay, he heard something behind him. Hardly daring to turn around, he inhaled a lung full of air, calming the adrenaline rushing around his veins as he turned his head, only to discover that it was his older brother; Golbez, standing intently behind his little brother.

Cecil gulped. Did he want to partake in combat so early on in the day? It did not feel like Golbez wanted to attack him at all, but he could not be sure, and did not want to take the risk, especially if it put Kathryn in any form of danger.

"You do not wish to fight me brother?"

"I had no intention, Cecil."

"But Cosmos said..."

"Cecil, please listen to me. I come here not for violence, but to aid you...There is much you need to know. I am sorry for the sudden intrusion, but there may not be much time left..."

"No need to apologise brother, There is so much I need to ask you in return."

"Indeed, Cecil. I had a feeling you might need my help in time."

Inside himself, Cecil sighed a breath of relief. So his brother was here to help him. Maybe he knew something about Kefka and his macabre plans.

"Kefka. He seeks a girl. Is it who I think it is brother?"

"The one he seeks is the one which you travel with. The one that you love..."

"I thought as much..."

"I know nothing more of Kefka's plans than this...I was supposed to meet with him only two days ago, but he did not show. I fear my cover may have been blown..."

"Your cover?"

"Me, and Jecht came up with separate plans to help those we sought to help. For me, that was yourself, and the girl."

"Brother, you are bound to Chaos, how is it that you can offer me help so readily?"

"Though my body is indeed bound to Chaos, my heart, and my soul belong to Cosmos, and in turn, yourself, little brother."

"Brother..."

Cecil hung his head sullenly. Though he was happy his brother was so willing to help him, even though he was bound to Chaos, his mind was plagued with sorrow. Kathryn was indeed in grave danger, she thought that Terra had been the one to be in trouble, and Cecil had began to think the same. How could he, just one soul, guarantee the safety and protection of his lover, if he did not know when the enemy would strike? He would have to give it every ounce of strength he possessed, fight with tooth and nail to ensure her safety.

Golbez sensed Cecil's sadness, and placed a giant armoured hand onto his younger kin's shoulder. He glanced beyond Cecil, through the golden eye-slit in his Burgeonet, to look upon the girl whom his brother travelled with, still fast asleep whilst she was wrapped in Cecil's cape as per usual. He could see why Cecil loves this girl so. The light that shone from her heart was compassionate and pure, and her beauteous face with its soft features; so radiant and pretty. It was a wonder how Chaos could condemn such a wondrous girl as this to such a brutal, and demeaning death at the hands of that erratic jester...

"She is beautiful, Cecil. What name does she go by?"

"Kathryn."

"Such an odd name...It is pleasing to the ear though."

"Quite..."

"Cecil, I can buy you and Kathryn some time. I will try and see what Kefka is up to, by any means necessary. It is the least I can do."

"You are willing to risk your own life for myself, and for a girl you have never even spoken to? Brother, I am touched..."

"I would give my life for you any day Cecil. You have given me hope again, hope that I can too rid my body of this darkness that befouls it, hope that I can redeem myself for what I have put you through. And if Kathryn is the one that makes you so happy, I would do anything to preserve that happiness."

"Brother, I..."

"Do not fret Cecil. I will return as soon as I can be. It might be best in the meantime however that you travel under cover, through forests or such surroundings. There is no telling when Kefka may strike."

"Understood, brother."

"Then I shall be off..."

Golbez nodded reverently at Cecil, before seemingly evaporating into thin air, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Cecil stared at the now empty space his brother had occupied, trying his very best not to get too overwhelmed with emotion.

"Thank you, Theodor..."he whispered to the air in front of him, hoping that somehow, his brother would hear these words before he risked his life to save him and Kathryn both. He changed his form back again as he sat, thinking for a few minutes, mulling over what his brother had just told him.

"_So Kefka is indeed on the warpath. Sitting still isn't going to help anyone now is it? No._ _He said he would risk his life for you, and for Kathryn. Don't make these words fall in vain Cecil, get up and go! Before it is too late."_

For once, Cecil listened to his conscience. He had ignored it for so long, not believing anything it uttered to him, but it made sense now. Getting up, and nodding with steadfast resolve, he walked back over to where Kathryn was sleeping, and began to gently wake her up. They needed to get moving, if they had any chance of getting away from the macabre force that threatened to strike them at any given moment, any given hour, of the days that lay ahead...

* * *

Kefka was intrigued. To be truthful, he was more than intrigued. Something had piqued his interest, and he wanted nothing more than to investigate this sordid matter in more detail. It had begun when Exdeath approached him suddenly, some time after 'Sucky Sephy' had left the enraged jester to his own devices, warning Kefka that Golbez was not to be trusted, and that he should not meet with him. It was then he had paired up with Exdeath, and it was then, a new, more darker partnership had been formed.

Both Kefka and Exdeath shared the same vision ; to see the destruction of the world in the most twisted of ways, although Kefka did not share Exdeaths unseemly fascination with 'The Void', much like Exdeath did not share Kefka's fascination with his 'precious toys'. They made a formidable pair in both power and mentality, that would ensure whoever were to face them would feel the full brunt of both of their strength and abilities – not to be messed with in simpler terms.

Kefka was intrigued as to what nature Golbez was not to be trusted. Obviously, Golbez had been a naughty dark knight, and Kefka, as nosy as he was, was interested as to why...

As Kefka and Exdeath sat at the castle entrance in The Rift – Exdeath's own beloved castle, Kefka sought to question Exdeath about his mistrust in Golbez. Exdeath let out a small hollow laugh, and began to tell Kefka exactly what he wished to hear in his low, booming voice that held a similar tone to Garlands – yet, more majestic and powerful ;

"It seems not only Golbez has betrayed us. Jecht has also Lowlifes, the pair of them. Imagine, I simply sought a meagre stroll through Dream's End to cleanse my mind from obtrusive thoughts, when I overheard the wretches planning to help some Cosmos worms. In particular ; Cecil, Tidus, and that girl they so readily travel with. It makes me feel sick to think our own fellow minions would betray the almighty Chaos on such a whim..."

Kefka smirked maniacally at Exdeath, displaying his less than 'pearly whites' as the smirk broadened. So, Golbez and Jecht were planning to take his precious toy away from him? Oh they would be very, very sorry indeed for being such naughty boys...

"I have a plan, Kefka..."

"Oooooh? Spill the beans. If it means I can get my toy back, I wanna know everything, _everything_ you have to say"

"Tell me Kefka, do you still have mind control over that wretch of an esperkin?"

"Who, Terra? I'm pretty sure I could _work my magic_ on her, if you get what I mean."

"Good. Very good. Imagine how much more fun things would be if we could infiltrate the cosmos worms..."

"By using Terra? Ha, _now_ you're talkin' my language! This plan is ever so much better than Sephiroths."

"Yes, well, the day Sephiroth has a good idea is the day I turn myself over to Cosmos..."

Kefka laughed at Exdeath's words in his usual demented and shrill tone. He thought that Exdeath, unlike Sephiroth, knew how to have fun, and this made him very, very happy indeed.

"So you want me to take over Terra's mind? No problemo, however, there is one little teensy weensy detail you left out, _Exy_...What about my toy?"

"Once you successfully infiltrate the wretch's mind, you shall round up a group of our _faithful_ mannequins, and pay dear Cecil and the girl a little visit. What happens after that is entirely up to you. Just see to it that she is destroyed...eventually."

"Ohohoho! You have yourself a deal, Exy!"

Exdeath flinched slightly at being called 'Exy' for the second time by Kefka – how impertinent of him! But who was he to complain? Kefka was going to carry out most of his sordid plan for him. Exdeath, the almighty evil tree from the Great Forest of Moore, found himself overcome with amusement, and began to laugh; deep, booming and macabre, his thunderous laughter echoed around The Rift, shortly accompanied by a more high pitched, shrieking and completely deranged sort of laugh, that was erupting from Kefka. Laughter continued to echo round The Rift for a long time thereafter – dying a silent death as it dispersed into the very air that blew around the gaps between the other realms that surrounded this one. Ironically this seemed to emulate on omen of events to come, well, Kefka and Exdeath certainly seemed to think so, anyway...

* * *

Not the biggest fan of early starts, (then again, who is, right?), Tidus groaned uncomfortably as Firion tried his hardest to get the young man up and ready for the solid day of travelling ahead of the two companions. They had reached Pandaemonium a few hours ago, choosing to rest up and relax before going into the strange and foreboding place, that Firion knew all too well.

Tidus grew steadily more annoyed with his fellow companion as he was repeatedly pelted by a series of small stones. Since Tidus had not responded to Firions previous attempts of awakening him, Firion had to resort to more extreme (albeit more amusing for Firion!) methods of waking Tidus up.

Grumbling loudly as he staggered to his feet, Tidus groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, as Firion smirked cheekily at him. Tidus planned to seek revenge on Firion, especially if he was going to mock him. Smirking back at Firion, whilst acting all coy and innocent, he secretly summoned a blitzball behind his back. He continued to smirk gleefully at Firion as he began to take aim in his mind.

"_Just a little to the left and...yeah! Gotcha! Right on the head!"_

Tidus had launched the blitzball at Firion, and it had landed directly onto Firion's head. Fuming in fake fury, Firion playfully launched himself at Tidus, and the two began to play fight tumultuously.

Rolling around on the floor amidst yells of faux agony and pain from Tidus, the pair did not notice the man that had just appeared ; staring at the two of them whilst leaning his muscular, bronzed body upon his gigantic sword that had been driven into the ground. He was apparently unimpressed at the two men, fighting like small children, and intended his displeasure not to go unnoticed by the pair.

"So, this is how the pesky twerp spends his free time then? Fighting in the name of Cosmos are we, Tidus?"

The rugged man inspected his fingernails nonchalantly as Tidus rose from the floor in shock. Firion got up too, looking rather flustered from the aforementioned hijinks, but readily drew his blood red sword at the unknown personage stood before him and his comrade. Tidus, however, gestured at Firion to lower his weapon, as he took a couple of steady paces towards the man, who was staring passively back at Tidus as he got closer.

"Dad, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing kid..."

Tidus' face flushed crimson red. It had been foolish of himself and Firion to behave in such a manner, but surely it wasn't causing any harm? Well, Tidus didn't seem to think so anyway.

"It was only a bit of fun pops, besides, I would like to see how you would react to being woken up so early."

"Definitely _not_ like that kid..."

"Why are you here old man? Come to tell me how much I suck at something?"

Jecht looked seriously at his son. For the first time in his life, he had actually realised the strained relationship he and Tidus both shared. All he wanted was for the runt to become a fine, strong young man, and he had indeed become one. But why was it so hard for him to just tell Tidus how proud he was to be his father?

"Cat got your tongue eh pops?"

"Hmph. As a matter of fact, I came to tell you about the girl, y'know, the one you're friends with or something..."

"Who, Kazz?Yeah! She's pretty awesome..."

"Shut up twerp, Jecht is talking! Now where was I? Oh yeah. Seems this Kazz has gone and gotten herself a dedicated stalker..."

"Naw pops, Cecil isn't her stalker. He's her boyfriend..."

Tidus laughed at himself, apparently extremely proud of his little joke. He fell silent upon registering both Firion and Jecht's expressions however – they were none too impressed with the young man.

"Is she in some sort of danger?" Firion interruped, out of concern for his friend, Kathryn.

"Well, yeah, of sorts. Y'see, Garland has ordered that damn clown, Kefka, to erm, destroy the the girl y'know, kill the poor thing."

Tidus and Firion looked at each other, aghast. They did not know that their friend was in such peril. Had they known sooner, they would have been there to help her at the drop of a hat, because that is what friends do. Nervously, they glanced at the floor, seeking an idea, an explanation, of what they should do.

"Dad, why did you tell us all of this? You're on Chaos' side...surely you should be helping him?"

Tidus advanced towards Jecht once more in earnest, trying to question his fathers motives.

"Well, y'see, I thought as the girl is your friend and all, I would help you out because, well, you're my son, and I'm damned proud to be your dad, and because...yeah...that's about it really."

Tidus beamed at his father. Finally, some long sought after approval from his old man! He had been waiting his whole life to hear those words, and now was as good a time as any.

"Dad, join our fight! I can see you really wanna be on Cosmos' side."

"Hmm...I dunno..."

"Go on pops! We can fight side by side, father and son, like it should be."

Jecht smiled at his son. Of course he wanted to be on Cosmos' side. He hated those Chaos jerks more than anything, (all apart from the big man, Golbez), and this would be a better way to make damn sure that he and the kid could live in peace once this whole loada crap was over and done with.

He nodded in reply to Tidus, closing his eyes in reverence as he did so. Tidus gave his father a sturdy high five out of sheer exuberance and uttered a loud 'Hell yeah!"

As he stopped for a moment to register things, Tidus noticed a strange glowing orb materialising in front of him. Shimmering and sparkling as it slowly took its true form, the crystalline orb now fabricated itself into being a large blue sphere, rotating slowly as Tidus allowed the veil of blue light it gave off to illuminate his astonished face. He grabbed the sphere out of the air, realising that this was the crystal that Cosmos had talked about, his very own crystal! He had done it! He had found his crystal just after he had convinced his father to stay, to join Cosmos' side.

"_Just like Cosmos had said – Your crystal will appear when you have saved the ignorant man's soul and have guided him unto the right path. You know who this ignorant man is Tidus...you have known all of your life. Now is your chance, to save your father..."_

As the crystal dissapeared, fading itself into the spot on Tidus' chest where his heart should be, the now trio of companions faced a race against time, and against the plotting of Exdeath and Kefka. Though they knew that Cecil would do his best to protect Kathryn, naturally, they wanted to help protect one of their closest friends from the virulent clutches of evil that threatened her fragile, important, life...


	8. Inevitable Conflict

**I had major writer's block whilst writing this chapter. So, it probably isn't my best work. Apologies for this..**

**Still. Again, I think its bringing the tension up a bit. Next chapter will most probably be a very emotional one...so be warned :P.**

**Thanks for the reviews again. :). I don't mind how many I get, I'm going to finish this story to the end because I love writing it so much! :).**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Xx**

**

* * *

**

Cloud did not feel like the level headed warrior that his comrades made him out to be - he felt more like an anxious tourist, wandering around the landscape aimlessly in attempt to recognise as to where he was. He had chosen to walk this particular part of the journey alone, something he now regretted as he longed for conversation and company that his fellow warriors had granted him. Not that his stoic, stubbornness would let anyone know this. Maybe this time he had made a mistake in walking his path alone. After all, he had always fought Sephiroth with the help and guidance of his friends, albeit not the ones in which he travelled with on this p  
Along with the fleeting sense of emptiness, Cloud was unnaturally afraid. Afraid of what he had to face, afraid of letting anyone down, afraid of the inevitable outcome.  
But he had to press on. He couldn't let his heart wear him down any longer. He had to face his destiny, whether he liked it or not.  
He could sense Sephiroth here, he could feel him lurking near by like an unwanted shadow. He knew the Jenova cells made them share an unbreakable bond. He hadn't wished the experiments to have been carried out on him, of course. Who would? If it hadn't have been for Hojo, none of this would have prevailed. Shinra. It was their fault too. They had driven Sephiroth to insanity through their web of lies. They had been the ones to experiment on himself when he was so close to death, and they were the ones that had allowed the cruel murder of their most faithful SOLDIER, and Cloud's best friend, Zack Fair. Shinra had been rendered obsolete soon thereafter, erased from the city of Midgar like a sordid inkblot on a page, but the aftermath of their actions still lived on.  
Cloud hated them still, what they had caused, what they had done…  
But Sephiroth, he was something else ; hell bent of the destruction of this planet now, like Gaia beforehand, Cloud knew that his ulterior motive would ultimately involve Jenova.  
'_Jenova, heaven's dark harbinger. It was her, she manipulated my mind. I almost killed the one that, the one that I held so dearly to my heart. Thank Minerva I had my friends there to stop me otherwise…I cannot bear to think about what I would have done. And then Sephiroth - that cruel bastard, he took her away from me. How can I ever forgive him for what he has done? I cannot. I will not. He is the one who will pay, not me. Not this time…'  
_Letting his thoughts get a solid grasp on his mind, Cloud trundled slowly onwards. Not knowing where his senses would take him this time, he only knew that soon, very soon, he would have to face Sephiroth one last time…and for this he could not wait.

* * *

Sephiroth was indeed following Cloud ; he had been ever since the World of Darkness.  
He snuck in-between the various, towering shards of gigantic crystalline formations, varying in colour and consistency, easily concealing his slender body from sight. Cloud would soon be in the realm of the Planets Core, a place that Sephiroth knew would strike fear and anguish into the young man's heart, which was part of his plan. If he could scare the enemy before striking, he had a greater chance of slaying them, taking their life with the aid of his Masamune blade that longed so greatly for the taste of blood once more.  
He was nearly at the Planet's core himself, walking graciously forward into the veil of invisible light that separated each realm from the next. And then, he was there. The Planet's Core. The place where his mother had manifested herself into her true form. Pure and Beautiful Jenova, his beloved mother. And how that wretch of a man had taken her away from him. Not this time though. He would finish Cloud off once and for all, as soon as he could find the opportune moment to strike.  
He made his way up onto the highest platform of rock that was levitated in mid air. Still, a solid looking point that gave Sephiroth the advantage to spy from above.  
Which he did, watching Clouds every move as he too joined Sephiroth in the realm of the Planet's Core.  
Sephiroth waited anxiously, running his hand over the flawed rocky surface, feeling every bump and groove that touched the sensory nerves on his pale skin. He waited, and waited until :  
'Sephiroth, I know you're here. I know you've been following me. Show yourself, coward!'  
Clouds voice ran through Sephiroth's mind like the calling of a thousand voices. It was now. The time was now, he could wreak vengeance on the imitation SOLDIER, the previous life he had so obstinately claimed was his. He would rip the delusions of friendship and past lives from the fools mind.  
He dropped down from the platform - floating gracefully down to the young, blond haired man that stared angrily up at him as he made his descent. He decided to taunt him, if only for a bit, words of comfort would only unleash the true wrath of his enemy before he struck after all.  
'Good to see you, Cloud…', he goaded nastily, before landing with silent ease onto the platform below, to face his adversary, one last time…

* * *

Luneth had acquired his crystal. Finally, after defeating the Cloud of Darkness as he faced her on the castle rooftop of The Rift, his struggles had prevailed. The small onion knight now ran alongside his dearest companion, Terra Branford, as they tore through the Crystal World, hoping to find some shred of other life. They had not seen any of their fellow warriors since they had departed - now a few weeks back. Time had indeed flown by.  
As Luneth looked at his reflection in one of the hexagonal crystal formations, Terra came to a sudden halt. She grabbed Luneth by the shoulder, and pointed in the direction of the next realm - The Planet's Core.  
'Who is that Luneth? Is that…  
'It's Cloud. He looks injured Terra! Can you see the blood?'  
Terra nodded soulfully. The figure they could see in the next realm was indeed Cloud Strife, who was hunched over something, seemingly in pain, blood dripping from his arms and from his legs as he grasped into the air for some form of strength. Terra and Luneth rushed over to the injured man, fearing the worst. He had lost a lot of blood, evident from the pool of crimson in which he lay.  
'Don't worry Cloud. We're here to help you now…'  
Cloud merely grunted in recognition of Terra's soft voice, as she began to perform her strongest Curaja spell. Her hand glowed green from a veil of magic as she sealed the numerous wounds on Clouds forearms and legs, torn fabric bound itself together once more, until the bleeding finally stopped.  
Smiling, Terra stood up swiftly, as Luneth looked at her in awe. The youth held Terra in his mind with such respect. Even if he did treat her like a little kid that he had been ordered to guard, there was no doubting she was much stronger than she thought she was.  
'How long 'til he wakes up Terra?'  
Luneth gazed up at her and jerked his head towards the now twitching body of Cloud.  
'Not long. A few seconds maybe…'  
She was right, of course, for no sooner than she spoke, Clouds eyes flickered open. Confused and bewildered, he managed to muster the strength to sit himself upright.  
Terra and Luneth both smiled at the now healed Cloud, who looked at them questionably as he sat with his muscular legs drawn out in front of him.  
'Where am I? What happened? Where is Sephiroth?'  
'Sephiroth? What are you talking about Cloud? We found you laying in your own blood…'  
Cloud blinked at the Onion Knight. Had he managed to defeat Sephiroth? He didn't remember much, only the hours of fighting he had to endure. Sephiroth had not made it easy.  
Holding out his hand in front of him, he looked at it sadly. He had indeed fought Sephiroth, and he had the crystal to prove it. And then, he did remember. It all came back to him in a stream of visions. He had forced his blade through Sephiroth's chest when Sephiroth had his back turned. Grinning, Sephiroth had fallen to the ground, laughing at and taunting Cloud, as he pulled the blade from the ex hero's chest, blood dripping from the pinnacle.  
Sephiroth had said something to him then. Something that as he remembered, drove fear into his heart once more.  
'_You think this is it? You think this is over? Think again, puppet. You have no idea do you? Heh. While you fight me, you do not realise that one of your friends is in great danger. But selfish Mr. Strife doesn't care, really, does he? -'  
'Shut up you -'  
'Never. You know I speak the truth. If you're not careful, she will end up like dear Aerith. Remember that Cloud? You were so close to killing her, and I almost thought you would, but, you failed. So I __took the pleasure of doing it for you. And pleasurable it was -'  
'Don't you ever say her name! NEVER, you hear me? I do care. I care more than anything. Which is more than I can say for you. You are a cruel, heartless bastard, and I feel sorry for you…'  
'Feel sorry for me?'  
'Yeah, because, you are about to die…'  
_Cloud had then driven his Buster Sword straight through Sephiroth's stone cold heart, and had watched the wretched man dissapear before his very eyes.  
What did he mean when he said this was not the end? Was it because one of his friends was in danger?  
He turned quickly to Terra and Luneth, who were still staring at him.  
'I killed him, at least, I think I did…'  
'Then, where is your crystal…?'  
Cloud held out his hand, and slowly opened his fingers. Inside the grip of his hand, was a small, green, pearl like object, which was obviously his crystal. The only problem was, he could not remember receiving it.  
Terra looked at him sadly. The man had been injured severely, his mind was wraught with different thoughts and emotions plaguing him all at once.  
She reached out to grasp his hand, in order to help him up, but something, something was not right. Luneth had noticed this too. Terra seemed to be standing rigid, as if rooted to the very spot where she stood.  
'Terra? Terra…are you alright?'  
Cloud scrambled to his feet and rushed towards Terra's side. The poor girl was now trembling as if she were immersed in icy water. Cloud grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently, her eyes were starting to glaze over as she tried her best to look at him. Cloud noticed this, and instantly realised what was happening. Because her violet eyes were glazing over so rapidly, this could only be a symptom of one thing, something Cloud had experienced only a few years before – mind control.

Cloud turned sharply to Luneth, who was panicking wildly at the shock of seeing his dearest companion like this.

'Luneth, someone is trying to take over her mind!'

'W-what? How can this be? Who would do such a thing? How can I -'

'Stay focused Luneth. Keep calling her name. Give her something to focus on...'

Luneth nodded solemnly in agreement with Cloud, and began to call out Terra's name repeatedly, in complete earnest.

It seemed to work slightly, the glazed look seemed to ebb away as she focused upon Luneth's call.

'Good work Luneth! Keep going! She's almost back...'

Cloud steadied his gentle grip on Terra's shoulder as she whimpered in shock.

She could not fight this. She was not string enough. She was weak like before. _But something was different this time..._

Just who could be doing this to her? Who had the capacity to...

_You have your friends this time, Terra..._

As her own entle voice sounded inside of her head, another, more cruel, more taunting, _more familiar_ voice entered as well.

It could not be. It was his voice, the voice she feared the most. _His Voice..._

Kefka Palazzo, the notorious mad mage jester was infiltrating her mind as before. But Terra was obstinate. She would not let him do this to her again. Not here, not when she had people depending on her.

_'Terra-kins, Terra-kins. Open your mind and let's play for a bit, shall we?'_

_'Kefka! No! I won't let you!'_

_'Save your babbling dear. We both know you can't fight me...'_

_'Oh no? Things are different now...'_

_'And how does ickle Terra-kins think this is different from before? You were easy prey last time girl, just like you are now.'_

_'That's a lie! I have my friends with me this time. I have to protect them!'_

_'Hehehehehe. So young, so naive. So DEAD!'_

Cloud watched the girl's face contort and twist as she desperately tried to fight Kefka within her own mind. Cloud knew that himself and Luneth had to snap her back into reality, before it became too late to save her.

'Unh. Kefka...No!', Terra groaned in agony, and Cloud shook her gently again by the shoulders.

'C'mon Terra. Fight it! I know you can...'

The frightened girl resisted his attempts to grasp a firmer hold of her shoulders, flailing her arms out by her sides like she was trying to bat away an annoying wasp.

'AAAAGHHH!'

Terra's blood curdling scream of pure terror rattled Cloud's bones to the core. She uttered one last sigh before fainting into his open, outstretched arms, which gently caught her body as it plummeted towards the ground.

Luneth gasped in shock as he ran to Clouds side, gripping onto the cotton turtle necked jumper that Cloud constantly wore, as he eyed Terra's unconcious form in utter fear. He did not want to lose her. Not like this.

But it was okay. Terra's eyes flickered open slowly, and she smiled faintly up at Cloud, who was still holding her ever so gently in his muscular arms. He helped her to stand up, shaky as she was, but still held her composure as she finally stood upright.

However, she was not happy. Not one bit. Even when her crystal appeared.

Sombrely, she plucked the levitating, sparkling, glistening red and black crystalline form from the air in which it floated, and stared into it. It was red and black, resembling a shard of magicite.

She held it to her slowly breathing chest, and watched as it slowly dissapeared. Hanging her head, a tear slowly made its way down her cheek, stinging her skin a little as it clung to her chin.

'When he took over my mind, I saw...Kathryn is in grave danger.'

Cloud ran up to her, his face aghast. He was afraid now. Very afraid. Kathryn had been a good friend, and a great source of comfort to her in the weeks they had travelled together. She had done no harm to anyone. Why would someone want to harm her?

'What did you see Terra? Who is trying to harm her?'

'Kefka, and Exdeath. I saw...an army of mannequins and...'

'And? Terra, please...she's my friend...'

'They want to kill her Cloud. I'm so sorry...'

Cloud did not hesitate. He began to run, at lightning speed. To Kathryn. He needed to protect his friends. She could barely protect herself, and Cecil could not hold off an army of mannequins to protect them both. He did not care for his own welfare now. He needed to reach them both before, it was too late...

Terra and Luneth had no choice but to follow suit. Even though they did not know Kathryn that well, she was a fellow warrior, and they needed to help her. They needed to help Cloud too, after all, he had just saved Terra from the brink of losing her mind. Terra owed him one, and so did Luneth, at least, that is what Terra thought, anyway.

* * *

Kefka howled indignantly. His eyes flashed deep crimson as rage purged through his veins like wildfire. He had failed. Him, Kefka Palazzo, had failed, where he had succeeded before. The wretch had blocked his mind control. How could she? Where had she acquired this strength?

He stamped his feet hard onto the grassy soil. An army of fifty or so mannequins stood behind him listlessly, waiting for the orders from their new found master. Their minds were so malleable, they would have no choice but to follow their master to the death, if circumstances prevailed.

It was this thought alone that drew Kefka from his tantrum. Even if he had failed to infiltrate the wretch's mind, he still had his faithful mannequins. Oh yes...

Smirking nastily, he turned around to adress the silent formation of eyeless, brainless dimwits that stood behind him, staring in eerie unison at the harlequin in front of them.

'Mannequins, my dear brainless playthings. I think it is time we payed Ceccy – poo and Kazzykins a visit, don't you? Hehehehe...'

The mannequins did nothing but salute their master, and follow him as he leapt and bound out of the grounds of his macabre, yet majestic personal tower. It was indeed a bizzare sight. A skipping jester, who was screeching in pleasure and joy being followed by a monotonous drone of brainless morons.

All except for one mannequin, who trailed behind the rest. It looked down at its glowing hands, as a single tear trailed down its pallid, blue features, splashing gently onto the grassy land beneath its similarly coloured feet.

'What am I...doing?', it whispered, sheepishly yet so heartfully, as it stared at its hand, regretting what it, and its kin alike, were about to do...


	9. Cruel Lamentation

**Awwwh. This chapter made me sad :(. **

**But I think I did a better job of this one than the last. I hope anyway :).**

**I've heard speculations of a sequel to Dissidia being announced : _Dissidia Duodecim..._****I can only hope these speculations are correct...because Kain will be in it, and hopefully Vivi! Ahhhh. **

******The prospects. Anyway. The next chapter should be interesting also, sooo**

******I hope you enjoy this chapter, **

******and thankyou to anyone who was kind enough to review the last. I know I rushed the last chapter a bit. Hopefully this one will make up for my carelessness!**

******Enjoy! **

******x**

******Disclaimer - the verse at the end is an excerpt from : _'Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard' by Thomas Gray._ - Just thought it fit the end of the scene really! :).  
**

******

* * *

**

Kathryn's skin glistened with beads of sweat as she grasped a hold onto the final rock on the steep mountainside. Her and Cecil were, regretfully, well and truly lost.

Cecil held out an armour clad, muscly arm for Kathryn to grab hold of as she struggled to lift herself over the ledge and onto the plateau. He pulled her up with no qualms, as she grabbed hold of his arm tightly and firmly. This leg of the journey had been particularly relentless for Kathryn, she was just glad to have Cecil here with her because he gave her the strength she needed in order to carry on.

She lay on top of the mountain plateau, panting and gasping for air as Cecil scanned the surrounding horizon for any signs of life, albeit friend or foe. The suns light had been shining down so brightly on the pair, all throughout the day, that it came as a total surprise to them when it started to rain. Warm droplets of water found their way onto Kathryn's skin as she stood up, laughing gleefully. She had not felt rain on her skin since she was back on her home world ; in Ampthill, and it was a welcome change for her parched body.

She began to twirl on the spot, holding her arms out by her side as she span gracefully, staring at the valiant Cecil, who was doing nothing but staring back at her, not taking his eyes off of her spinning form for one split second. The way the rain splashed on her face as she spun made her look more beautiful to him than he had ever seen her before.

Kathryn beckoned for him to join her as his eyes followed her every move. He did, and as he approached her, he slid his arms around her waist, and lifted her high into the air, making her squeal in absolute delight. He laughed at her as she held her arms out by her sides again, imitating a bird in flight. Which is how she felt when she was in the air ; free, fleeting, unafraid of anything...

She was almost disappointed when Cecil had to put her down, but she didn't mind really. The rain started to get heavier as Kathryn and Cecil stared at each other for a few minutes, not daring to move in cased they missed something ; a blink, a smile, a gesture...

Kathryn looked up at the sky, and then back at Cecil again, smirking cheekily. He almost looked shocked as she asked him gently :

"Cec, have you ever kissed someone in the rain before?"

"I cannot say I have actually. Why do you ask?"

Why did he even have to ask her this? He knew what was going to happen as she pulled him closer. He could feel her warm breath on his lips before she kissed him, and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. This felt like bliss, for both of them, as their lips met. Hands grabbed at dripping wet locks of hair, and fingers ran down wet skin as their bodies entwined, as one, as they kissed at the top of the mountain, for what seemed like an eternity in perpetual bliss.

Unaware, oblivious to the change in the weather, the pair did not notice the flash of blue, violent lightning that lit the skies behind them, nor the drone of mindless mannequins headed their way, trudging slowly through the muddy puddles on the floor as they followed their master's orders, who, coincidentally, was no-where to be seen. Nowhere, that was, until...

_'Heh heh heh heh...'_

Kathryn and Cecil pulled apart, and looked wildly around them, trying to find the source of the maniacal cackle that had echoed in all directions around the mountain. What was happening? The rain had now turned into a torrent storm. Something was not right. The only source of light that was available, happened to be the streaks of lightning tearing down from the clouds. Cecil stood in front of Kathryn as she held onto him, quite scared. She trembled in fear as the cackle sounded once more.

Was she mistaken or...was the laugh getting closer? She could not tell. She could not see a thing. Not a damn thing.

Another flash of lightning followed by a louder cackle. Kathryn swerved around with her back to Cecil's, grabbing his hand as she tried to peer into the darkness beyond – to no avail. She still could not see anything, and neither could Cecil.

It wasn't until the next flash of lightning that Kathryn caught a slight glimpse of something. But what was it? She reached out into the darkness, and her hnd met with some sort of fabric. It felt like her to some sort of collar, and she did not understand what it belonged to, until she felt the rush of breath tickling the hairs on her skin. Screaming in pure terror, she ran behind Cecil who turned around just as Kefka walked out of the dark abyss, his eyes aflame with crimson veins, he stared and smirked at Kathryn as she hid, shivering and cowering behind Cecil as he drew his sword in front of him.

"Who are you?", Cecil demanded, his voice taking an unfamiliar steadfast tone, in direct contrast with the gentle tone in which he usually spoke.

Kefka clicked his fingers in a taunting way, and the rain and the lightning subsided slightly, parting the clouds up ahead so that his victims could get a full view of their evil stalker. They still had not noticed the small army of mannequins, who were now subsequently making their way up the mountainside, slowly closing in on the unsuspecting couple.

As Kefka walked into plainer view, Kathryn peered around Cecil's shoulder, and was shocked at what she saw. A clown like man? Who was he? He didn't look...normal at all. In fact, he looked pure evil. With the deepest fear in her eyes, she continued to survey the harlequin, who was still eyeing her nastily.

"I am, Kefka Palazzo. It's a shame my reputation didn't proceed me. It usually does..."

"Kefka...no!" Cecil was aghast. Golbez had been correct. Kefka was here for one thing, and Cecil would not give her up easily. He would not give her up at all. Kefka would have to pry her from his cold dead fingers if that were to be the case. He snarled at the jester who was still looking at Kathryn, not wanting to waste his energy on _baby_ Cecil.

"Silence, fool! How _dare_ you even think of saying my name. _Ahaha_. And to think I would have spared your life. Actually no. I wouldn't have. You're just a helpless ickle baby after all..."

"Who _are_ you?", Kathryn's taunting jibe was uttered in order to direct the clown's attention from Cecil, to buy them both some time.

"I mean, you can't be that great, if I've never heard of you before..."

Kefka halted. Kathryn had said something she should not have, and now Kefka was visibly angry, his lips pursing as he tried to restrain his anger. He didn't want to have to damage his precious toy before he even had a chance to play with her now did he? No, that would come in time. Very soon.

"My dear...we have plenty more time to become more acquainted. In fact, we shall have all the time in the world to _play_ very soon. I've got to have my _fun_ after all haven't I?"

Kefka began to laugh so horrifically, that Kathryn shrank back behind Cecil. Play with her? Was this guy out of his mind?

Cecil, unfortunately, knew exactly what Kefka meant by 'play'. He had heard stories from the others about this fiendish soul. He did not want them to involve the woman he loved. Snarling once more, he pointed his sword at Kefka's throat, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm his anger and his adrenaline rush down.

"No! I will not let you lay a finger on her!"

"Oh. So you wish to take my toy away from me?"

"She is not yours to claim."

"Wrong answer _Ceccykins_! Tell me. Where's big brother to save you hmm?"

"He is...I..."

"Ohohoho! Golbez can't save you this time _pretty boy!_ To think, I have to tear such lovers apart, in such a horrible way. Hehehe! Doesn't it just send a lovely _tingle_ down your spine?"

"What are you talking about fiend?"

"_You'll see._ Mannequins. Seize the little wretch!"

As a group of ten or so mannequins finally made their way onto the rocky plateau, the smooth surface of rock on top of the mountain, they tore over to Cecil, and grabbed various limbs in a futile attempt to drag him away from Kathryn, and onto the ground. Cecil resisted of course, holding onto Kathryn for dear life, as she tried her best to pull him out of the struggle he was in.

Kefka laughed at the top of his voice as Kathryn yelled and screamed, thrashing her free hand out at the mannequins who were trying to drag her beloved away from her. She would not let this happen, she would not let her and Cecil be parted. Not like this. Not by him!.

But the mannequins were much too powerful for the both of them, and as Kathryn held onto Cecil with every last ounce of her strength, screaming his name and trying her best to wrench him free of their grasping hold of him, they overcame her eventually, tearing the couple apart as they held onto each other with just a finger, dragging Cecil to the ground and holding him down as he tried too resist their power over him.

Kefka's heart started to race. Finally, after days, weeks of trying to get his hands on his newest, most precious plaything, he had finally gotten her face to face with him. _Mono on mono._

Kathryn was crying her heart out, trying her best to run over to Cecil, but she was being blocked by a wall of mannequins in her stead. She was powerless. She was useless. She had failed Cecil.

Angrily, snarling, seething with pure rage, she drew her borrowed sword from its hilt on her hip, and stomped over to where Kefka was stood, shaking with silent laughter, and thrust the sword in his direction, screaming at him as he looked at her in amusement.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU COMPLETE BASTARD! LET HIM GO..."

"Or what? Need I remind you, that you can't even defend yourself properly my dear?

"Let him go or I'll have to kill you myself!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh girl. You could not defeat me...the notorious mad mage of Gestahl..."

"I don't care. I'd fight to the death for Cecil. You're too cold blooded to understand..."

"Understand? Why do _I _need to understand about love? It's pathetic. It's unnecessary...and your love is about to be ended by me! Hehehehe!"

"Not if I can help it..."

Kathryn ran at Kefka as fast as her body would allow her. Her muscles screamed in burning agony, but she ignored her body. All she cared about was fighting for her love, for her friends. For Cecil. She didn't care how this would end, as long as Kefka would be ended first. Cecil screamed for her to stop as Kefka sent a wave of flames in her direction. They hit her with such force that she was catapulted into the air, writhing in pain as the skin on her arm began to burn in the heat.

As she began to ascend quickly back down to earth, Kefka flung himself into the air by propelling himself off of the rocky ground with his legs, and met Kathryn in mid air, smiling nastily at the now extremely scared girl.

"This is what you get, _my dear_, when you try and defy me. You're coming with me now, and I'll shut that pretty little mouth of yours for good!"

"Go to hell..."

Silence filled the air as the next few seconds seem to flow by in extremely slow motion. There was a sickening crunching noise and a blood curdling scream of agony from Kathryn, as Kefka kicked her square in the face. Blood streamed from her nose as she writhed in pain, plummeting to the rocky surface below at such speeds, that she began to lose consciousness out of fear. The last thing she saw before being rendered completely unconscious, was Cecil's horror stricken face, as she reached out her arm in an attempt to touch his amazing skin, and kiss his gentle, caressing lips one last time before...

She was unconscious when she hit the floor. A sickening thud echoed around the plateau as Cecil cried out, heartbroken, lamenting his dearest Kathryn. He struggled to break free from the grasping hoard of mannequins, but it was too late.

Kefka jumped back down to the rocky surface, and scooped the unconscious young woman into his arms. Her body clumsily fell around in the mad mages arms like dead weight as Kefka turned his back on Cecil, turning around to muster one taunting little wave of his grotesquely bony, pale skinned hands, before dissapearing, silently, to places unknown, taking his malevolant army of mannequins with him. All apart from one, that hastily hid itself from any viewpoints.

Cecil sank to his knees. What had he done? He could not save her. He had damned her. His love. His one true love. She was gone, and that bastard had taken her away.

Tears fell down his pallid cheeks as tears flowed from the corners of his cerulean eyes, spilling onto the ground where his dearest Kathryn had fallen only seconds before.

_If only, I were stronger. I was careless. I should have fought him instead of you. What have I done? Oh Brother, why did you not aid me like you said? I might have been able to save her..._

He buried his sorrowed head into his hands as he began to sob. His heart was torn into tiny fragments as he tried to search his racing mind for any shred, any little idea of where Kefka could have taken Kathryn. But he had none. All he could think about was how scared she had been whilst falling back to solid ground. He never wished to see that look on her beauteous face again.

He stayed thinking for a while, not hearing the arrival of his brother, who walked slowly behind him, sensing he was upset and afraid.

"Cecil I-"

"Kefka. He's taken her. Am I not supposed to find her? Is this how things are supposed to be? Help me brother. Please. Where has Kefka taken her?"

"I know not, Cecil. I am sorry. I was not able to meet with him, if you recall..."

"Then, how are we supposed to find her?"

Golbez shook his head at Cecil, and joined his brother in bowing his head in reverence. They had no time to waste, in essence, but what use was searching for someone, if they had no idea where to begin?

* * *

.:oOoO OoOo:.

_If chance, by lonely contemplation led,__ Some kindred spirit shall inquire thy fate._

.:oOoO OoOo:.


	10. When Eleven Became Twelve

**A/N : **Firstly, I would like to apologise for the amount of time it took to upload this chapter ; I have been quite ill recently, and I only started to feel better this morning. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far :). Its because of you guys that I continue to write this, so, thankyou! :D

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

'So, where the heck are we again?'

Luneth peered upwards at the kindly figure of the beautiful Terra, as she smiled kindly back down at the young Onion knight.

Luneth, Terra and Cloud had thankfully been reunited with Tidus and Firion, not forgetting the newest member of the group - Jecht. The six of them were wandering through an unknown landscape, filled with perilous rocks and gargantuan mountains. They had yet to find out about Kathryn's abduction; and were also yet to find Zidane, Bartz, Squall and the Warrior of Light.

Jecht sneered at Luneth. The pesky little twerp had been asking the same question for about an hour or so now, and he was really starting to grind Jecht's gears.

'For the last time kid, we don't know!'

Jecht growled so harshly when he spoke that Luneth recoiled in shock, and stuck his tongue out at the muscular man.

'Why you insolent little…'

Jecht started towards Luneth, who cleverly scampered behind Terra. Tidus, who found the whole incident really quite amusing, pulled his father away from advancing towards the young knight; who stuck his tongue out at Jecht again as soon as his back was turned.

'Calm down pops, he's just having a bit of fun…'

Jecht growled at his son, but did not say anything else. His pride had been shot, not that the almighty Jecht would admit defeat.

A few minutes went past, and Firion, who was leading the intrepid group of six, came to an abrupt halt and held out his arm, signalling for everyone to stop, and to keep quiet. Only Cloud wasn't paying attention, and promptly swore loudly as he walked straight into the back of Terra, who turned around to giggle at the spiky blonde. He subsequently flushed a deep shade of crimson whilst uttering hushed apologies to the beautiful young woman that stood in front of him.

Firion looked around wildly. He could have sworn he had heard something coming from in front of the group - a whisper? Turning around to silence Tidus and Luneth who were whispering impatiently and rather loudly, he heard the noise again.

Was that a voice this time?

Firion drew his blood red sword and hastily pointed it towards the rock nearest to them. Fearing the noise may have been made by a rogue mannequin, or maybe even a Chaos fiend, he spoke loudly and angrily in an attempt to strike preliminary fear into the unknown personage's heart.

'Who are you? Show yourself, or we won't hesitate to attack!'

A few seconds of agonising silence ensued, before the group heard a furious rustling sound coming from behind the rock, accompanied by a low snarl of :

'Great job you two. You're lucky my Gunblade isn't loaded or I'd…'

'Gunblade? Wait! Squall…is that you?'

The roguishly handsome figure of Squall rose sheepishly from behind the rock; accompanied by a very embarrassed Bartz and Zidane, who were toeing the ground beneath their feet uncomfortably.

'Firion, thank Cosmos it's you! We thought you were a mannequin or something…'

Squall scoffed at Zidane, who shrugged his shoulders and looked sideways at Bartz.

'It's a good job they weren't mannequins then Bartz, because you and Zidane would have given our position away with your incessant arguing.'

'It's not my fault! Zidane tried to tell me he was better looking than me and I -'

'Hey! Don't blame this on me! I can't help being irresistible to the ladies…'

Squall rolled his eyes at the troublesome pair and stormed off. He had put up with those two for long enough now, there was only so much he could handle. What he wouldn't give to back in Balamb right now; in SeeD headquarters; or in the arms of his beloved Rinoa. Anywhere, but here.

'What? Was it something I said?', Zidane asked a bemused Bartz, who sighed and hung his head.

Firion and the others began to make their way after Squall, who was thankfully walking in the same general direction that they were aiming for ; straight ahead. As they were walking Bartz began to get very restless, and decided to carry on the previous argument he had been having with Zidane, much to Jecht's dismay. Jecht was clenching his fists by his side in order to keep a steady grasp on his uprising anger. He really was at the end of his tether now. Why wouldn't those brats just shut the hell up?

'Uh, guys? You might wanna stop…', Tidus interjected nervously, shooting them a worried glance. Only Zidane seemed to notice this, and elbowed Bartz sharply in the ribs, but Bartz carried on regardless.

Big mistake. Jecht eventually lost all control of his temper, and turned around to an astonished Bartz, snarling and breathing heavily as he yelled at the top of his lungs :

'Will you shut the hell up?'

Bartz was stunned. He stumbled a hasty apology to the angry man, and scrambled quickly over to join Firion, only glancing back once to see a very angry Jecht glaring straight back at him. Zidane and Tidus were trying desperately not to burst out laughing as Bartz turned nervously to face in front of himself again. Bartz really did need to learn when to keep his mouth shut; especially now that Jecht was around.

* * *

Cecil wearily strode a few paces away from the bottom of the vast mountain to take another hurried look around. He still had no idea as to where his beloved had been taken; and he was worrying himself sick. He cursed himself for not finding out more when it really mattered. He had failed her, and he feared that by the time he had found her, it might already be too late.

Meanwhile, Golbez had gone to see if he could possibly acquire any more information on Kathryn, and on Kefka's whereabouts - but to no avail. The colossal dark knight returned to his brothers side with a heavy heart. He had failed Cecil yet again.

As Cecil eagerly ran to Golbez's side, Golbez felt that it was a good thing his face was covered by a helmet, for he honestly felt like breaking into tears as the sight of Cecil's expectant expression, knowing only too well he did not have the good news his brother longed to hear.

Golbez watched Cecil's face when he shook his almighty head ; the light of hope in his sapphire blue eyes faded as his expression became crestfallen.

'I'm so sorry Cecil. I looked everywhere I could…'

'You tried your best brother. You need not apologise.

Cecil hung his head, as a single tear dropped from the corner of his eyes.

Little did he and Golbez know that there was someone close by that knew exactly where Kathryn had been taken: the forgotten mannequin, which was clambering its solitary way down the mountainside. It was moving slowly for it was dying, its energy ebbed away with every step it took, but it had to tell the broken hearted paladin and his brother; the mighty dark knight exactly where Kathryn was, to redeem itself before it passed on.

As it reached the bottom of the perilous mountain, it collapsed due to its weakness, hitting the ground with such force that it was nearly rendered unconscious, but, it battled on, gripping its fingers into the very ground beneath it as it battled on, determined to pass on its very important message before it was too late.

After a few minutes, it stopped to catch its breath, only to hear a stern, quite angry voice sounding from behind.

'Stop there cur. You go no further!'

The mannequin turned itself over in complete fear, to be confronted by a magnificently armoured knight, mighty horns protruded from his glorious helmet as he brandished his equally magnificent sword at the cowering mannequin. He did not understand. The paladin must hear what needed to be said before it was too late, otherwise it could be the end of the abducted girl.

'Please…', the mannequin croaked, its raspy voice chocking the Warrior of Light. He had never heard one of these fiends speak before.

'You, you can talk? No. I must be mistaken.'

'You are not mistaken. Please, I beg of you. I must talk to - '

'Silence!'

The Warrior of Light roared so loudly, he instantly caught the attention of Cecil and Golbez who were standing but a few feet away, completely oblivious to the Warrior's presence until now. They hastily ran over to see what all the commotion was about, and as soon as they reached the Warrior's side, Cecil gasped loudly. He had just seen the mannequin, and realised that it bore the exact resemblance of his beloved Kathryn.

'Please…'. The mannequin spoke to Cecil now, who crouched down slowly beside it, grasping a gentle hold of its cold, fading hand.

'Don't kill me…please…I need to tell you….' Cecil desperately fought back a fresh wave of tears as he gazed at the dying mannequin. He waved for the Warrior of Light to withdraw his weapon, which he did, albeit begrudgingly.

'We won't harm you.'

Cecil's warm voice somewhat soothed the frightened mannequin, and it half smiled back at him. It was fading more rapidly now, the bluish hue that surrounded it dying in the sharp breeze that stung its skin. It could feel the cold kiss of death slowly approaching as it opened its pupil - less eyes to look at Cecil once more.

'I know where she is…'

'Where Kathryn is?'

Cecil's eyes lit up as the mannequin nodded its head slowly. It tried to speak again, but the words got stuck in its throat. It desperately gasped for air as its lungs began to give in.

Cecil pleaded with the mannequin, which tried with all of its strength to tell the Paladin what he needed to hear. Finally, with its last ounce of strength, it managed to whisper the words :

'Kefka's tower', before its body finally gave in, disappearing sadly, and slowly into nothingness, leaving Cecil stunned and rooted to the spot.

He knew where she was. Kefka's tower, which was not a great distance away. He got up to run, but was stopped by Golbez and the Warrior of Light, who looked at him ominously. Why would they not let him save her?

'You cannot go alone Cecil.'

'Why not? I have to save her!'

'I know Cecil. I want to save her too…'

'Then, let me go! Please brother…'

'If you go in there now, there is a chance you could be killed. That will only make things worse…'

Cecil knew his brother spoke the truth. Rushing there with his guard down and his heart filled with hatred would jeopardise everything. Everything they had fought for thus far. Everything they had yet to fight for. His very future with Kathryn would be at stake.

He looked at the Warrior of Light, who smiled at him kindly, regretting how he had previously regarded the girl. She was braver than she appeared, and as a fellow Cosmos warrior, it was in his best interest to help her and Cecil out, in their time of need.

'You won't have to go alone Cecil, for I will come with you. This Kefka has to be stopped. They all have to be stopped…'

'I too, will aid you brother. I owe you this. I will join Cosmos' fight. I am done with Chaos and his tiresome plans.'

Cecil promptly thanked Golbez and the Warrior of Light. His heart seemed to burst with pride for his brother. Finally, they would be able to fight together at long last. It seemed some good had come out of the current situation.

He was further surprised and uplifted when an all too familiar voice sounded from behind him ;

'We too, will help. Kathryn is our friend, and this is what friends do.'

Cecil turned around to see the faces of his fellow warriors, whom he had been separated from for longer than he would have liked. He smiled at Firion who took lead of the group, and even smiled at Jecht, who he knew must have been Tidus' father ; the resemblance was uncanny. Jecht caught Golbez's eye, and winked at the almighty dark knight who chuckled from under his helmet.

'Everyone, thank you. Your strength will see me through this, I have no doubt about that. But we cannot waste anymore time.'

Everyone nodded at the kindly paladin, who hastily turned to walk away, Golbez at his side.

'Yeah! Time to kick some creepy clown ass!', Jecht yelled, as everyone followed Cecil's vigilant stride towards Kefka's tower.

Kefka would start to regret ever messing with the Cosmos warriors, especially when Cecil got his hands on him. Nothing could stop the gentle Paladin now he knew where Kathryn was. Nothing would get in his way this time...

* * *

_The shining Goddess sat on her magnificent marble plinth. Her heart was riddled with sorrow and guilt. Kathryn had been captured by someone so evil, so virulent, it was going to be a mighty struggle on her to survive. She sighed wearily as she looked over the watery landscape, watching the sun's light catch on the various ripples on the water's surface. Next to her, a little Tarutaru mage sat. Her name was Shantotto, a dark mage from the land of Windurst in Vana'diel standing only a mere couple of feet from the ground. She sensed the kindly Goddess' sadness, and caught hold of her hand. Even though her own hand was tiny, she kept a steadfast hold, and smiled up at the Goddess._

'_Do not fear my shining Goddess, you know in yourself this is only a test. We have yet to see the girls interior power. Oh yes. That girl has much magical prowess. Not that she knows it yet, but very soon, we will see, just how potent her powers will be…'_

_The Goddess smiled downwards at her tiny, yet extremely wise counterpart._

'_I only hope you are right Shantotto…'_


	11. The Harlequin's Demise I

**A/N** - Part one of two - This is where Kefka gets his ass handed to him. Well, next chapter. But he is a complete horror in this one!

Hope you enjoy xD

* * *

'This plan was _perfect, _Exy! I have my toy just where I want her, all by herself!'

Kefka pointed his crooked index finger at the crumpled body on the floor. Kathryn was still very much unconscious; her face and body were extremely bruised, and blood was streaming from her nose; her injuries gained from the impact of Kefka's mid air kick.

Kefka chuckled gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. He had been waiting for this moment for oh so long, and finally, _finally_, it was really happening.

Exdeath meandered his way out of the midst of the foreboding shadows he was standing in. His metallic foot armour clanked on the aluminium grated floor as he slowly made his way over to Kefka, who was prodding Kathryn's body like a piece of meat about to be stewed.

'Is the whelp still alive?' Exdeath's booming voice half scared Kefka, who was now pulling Kathryn's head up by grabbing a fistful of her black hair and letting it slump back onto the metallic grating. It hit the floor really quite hard, creating a sickening 'thump' on impact, which made Kefka giggle.

'Ooh! That's going to hurt when you wake up…'

'Kefka…'

'Oh. Sorry. Yeah, she's alive. I want her alive for the…_finale_.'

Kefka began to laugh wildly, accompanied by an equally wild (yet loud, and very booming) laugh uttered from Exdeath, as they sauntered down the various floors and out of Kefka's tower.

It was around half an hour later when Kathryn began to stir; very slowly at first, because she was in so much pain. After a little while longer, she managed to lift her head, which was pounding, only to instantly vomit on the floor beside herself. She was incredibly dizzy, her head was reeling from her broken nose and constantly banged head (no thanks to Kefka), and she was voraciously scared and disorientated. As her eyes flickered fully open, it took them a few seconds to properly gain focus on her unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was she?

Where was Cecil?

_Who_ had done this?

She managed to muster enough strength to struggle to her feet, wobbling unsteadily on the spot as she pulled her aching body upright.

'H-hello?' she called out in desperation. 'Is anyone here?'

It dawned on her quite quickly that no-one else was there. No-one to protect her. No-one to defend her…

For the first time since she had been summoned to the realm of Dissidia, she was completely and utterly alone.

As she began to realise just how much danger she was in, she began to sob. Tears fell prominently down her heavily bruised cheeks onto the metallic floor. She didn't feel like the twenty one year old adult she was, she felt pathetic, useless.

If she was unable to defend herself, what hope did she have? What was the point?

Dejectedly, she sighed, and sat promptly back down onto the floor. She drew a cigarette from the long since crumpled pack that was still in her pocket, lit it using the last of the fluid in her lighter, and took a long drag. The nicotine had an instantly calming sensation on her, and she began to relax slightly, taking everything in as she began to continue thinking. She did not realise that whilst she was deep in thought, her outstretched hand began to glow, and an all but forgotten reminder of the binds she had made with people here began to appear. It was Firion's wild rose, and as soon as Kathryn laid her astonished, icy blue eyes on it, she remembered.

'Firion's wild Rose. This was his dream, and he gave it to me…'

_Because that's what friends do. They help each other out…_

How could she have forgotten? She had people relying on her for the first time in her life. She had responsibilities that were far more important than anything before.

Cosmos was relying on her, the other warriors; her friends were relying on her, and Cecil…Cecil was relying upon her more than anything.

If she was going to get out of this situation alive, she was going to have to stand and fight for what she was defending.

It was coincidentally very lucky that Kathryn did come to her senses quickly, because no sooner had she jumped up from the floor, and stamped out her cigarette, that she heard something coming from a few floors down.

Hoping that it was just a figment of her imagination, she crept to the railings on the sides of the floor, and leant over, just in time to see Kefka skipping merrily up the stairs, humming an unfamiliar and daunting tune as he made his way back up to his precious toy.

Kathryn drew her head back quickly, and froze on the spot. She would have to think quickly if she was going to do anything, the only option she had to use at the moment was to stand and fight, and Kefka was not going to go down easily.

Racking her brains as Kefka reached the next level; Kathryn cleverly spied a broken waste pipe, large enough for a person to climb into. Deciding that this was her only viable option, she tip-toed over to the entrance of the pipe, and silently slid herself in.

The stench of stagnant, putrid water filled her nostrils as she tried to make her way through quietly, the green algae that plagued the surface of the water clung to her jeans and her hands as the water lapped at her body. Now was not the time to fret about stagnant water and algae, she had to hide herself quickly.

Up ahead, the drainpipes joined onto another set of drainpipes, meaning there was a corner she could hide herself behind, rendering her obsolete from anyone's view should they think to look into the pipe. Quickening her pace only slightly, she managed to make her way around the bend of the pipe and sit down quickly; just as Kefka made it to the floor she was on. She sighed silently, and waited for the realisation from that bastard clown, that she was no longer in the spot she was before, and no longer unconscious.

It took Kefka merely seconds to realise his precious toy had eluded his grasp once more, and he howled in rage. A howl, that made Kathryn's hair stand on end as it echoed down the drainage pipes.

'NO! How could this happen again?'

Kefka clutched fistfuls of his brilliant blonde hair as he thrashed around in rage. Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. If Kefka thought she had escaped, he would ultimately go searching for her, and this would be the perfect time for her to escape. She waited with baited breath for any signs of retreat from Kefka, but she would be in for a long wait if she thought he would give up that easily.

It just so happened that Kefka did not think for one minute that Kathryn had left the building. He had been waiting just outside the entrance with Exdeath, and would have noticed if she had attempted to escape his clutches. No. She must be here somewhere...

He crept along the metallic floor, making absolutely sure that he was making no audible sounds whatsoever. If she was nearby, she would hear any sounds made. The sheer vastness of this tower made any sound carried amplified by tenfold.

As he walked past the drainage pipes, they grabbed his attention more than anything in the building. Sure, she could have hidden in the esper tubes, but he would have spotted her by now. No. She would have gone for the easy option, the quickest option…

Smirking as he crept over to the pipe entrance, he cupped his rather large ear in his hands, waiting for Kathryn to make a noise. He was adamant she was in the pipes; he just had to wait for some kind of proof. This came, in the form of Kathryn's foot slipping as she was preparing to make a quick dash. Stagnant water sprayed over her face as she gagged and wretched as the putrid substance hit her tongue.

This was almost too much for Kefka to bear. He shrieked with joy when he realised he was right after all. She would regret trying to escape him, but, he had her right where he wanted her now; trapped, with no way out.

'Bingo. We've got a winner here. Or should I say…_loser_?'

Kathryn did not dare reply to the clown. She was too scared to even open her mouth. Something bad was about to happen, she could tell, it was in the ambience of the air that surrounded her, goading her like an incessant bully. What on earth was she going to do now? She had no way past Kefka…

'_Heh. Let's see you try and escape THIS, little girl…'_

Kefka's smile turned into an evil, Machiavellian grin as he clicked his finger. The sound of buzzing electricity could be heard at both ends of the draining pipe, fizzling and crackling as they made their way through the putrid water. Kathryn could hear them approaching, but did not know what they were until it was too late. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced upon a flashing streak of blue coming straight at her from the right, and as she turned her head to the other side, from the left also. She held her mouth in pure fear. She could not escape this. She was going to die here, in this disgusting, rusted excuse for a pipe, and no-one but Kefka would know.

With a final cry of: 'ZAPPO!' Kefka laughed horribly at Kathryn's terrifying, heart wrenching scream as electricity fought its way around her body. Her muscles tensed and contracted freely, her heart pounded dangerously out of rhythm, and her eyes rolled around in her skull. She couldn't hold on. She could not hold on any longer. This was it, this was her time…

It was a horrible thing to greet Cecil as he walked into the confines of Kefka's tower; the laughter of pure evil combined with the shrill, blood curdling, agonising screams of the woman he loved. His eyes flashed crimson upon hearing the cries, as the rest of the Cosmos warriors looked on in horror…

'_Kefka Palazzo, you are truly dead when I get my hands on you…'_

_

* * *

_

_The tiny Tarutaru black mage kicked her legs voraciously as she sat on the white, ornate, marble plinth with her beloved Goddess; Cosmos. She hummed a dainty little tune as her tiny legs cut through the air. _

_Carefree and truly happy, she did not want her relaxation time with Cosmos to be ruined by anyone, or anything, which of course meant, this would not go according to plan._

_As if summoned to directly annoy Shantotto; a man clad entirely in ornately decorated onyx style armour walked slowly up to the plinth; wielding two swords; one long, and one short._

_He came to an abrupt stop metres away from Shantotto, who sighed heavily and sarcastically as she jumped down, landing with a resounding splash into the shallow water below._

'_And what do we hold the graciousness of your presence…sir? Need I remind you that you are nothing but a fool if you think you can get away with disturbing not only I, but her.'_

_She pointed a miniscule finger at the stunning golden goddess, whose brow furrowed over the presence of this unknown knight._

_He merely stared back through the eye holes of his vastly horned helmet, brandishing his swords over his chest as he spoke with a rugged, English – esque accent._

'_I am Gabranth; Judge Magister of the Archadian Empire, and I have been sent here to confront Cosmos…'_

'_Oh, is that so? Ohohoho! If you think you will lay a hand on my Goddess, I think you'll find that the answer is a resounding, no!'_

_Shantotto readied her mage staff as Gabranth wielded his dual blades. This was going to be a fight that Shantotto was really going to enjoy…_


	12. The Fall of A Judge

**A/N** - Finally - the next chapter is done!

I would like to say a big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and fav'd/alerted thus far :) You really inspired me to keep going.

I apologise for this taking so long to update - a mixture of personal problems and workload from uni have just swallowed my time recently.

But the wait is finally over.

This chapter takes place at the same time as Kefka vs Cecil/Kathryn - and involves shantotto and Gabranth.

Just my take on how Gabranth came to be the 'watchdog of hell' - and it also ties in with future chapters and the sequel to this I have planned - but I don't want to reveal too much.

Anyway - I hope you enjoy this - please review if possible :D.

* * *

Gabranth knelt injured in the ankle deep water that covered the pearly floor of the Order's Sanctuary; desperately trying to catch his breath.

Not one for admitting defeat, he would have to concede that this time Shantotto; despite her small stature; had well and truly bested him. He wondered after all of this, after everything he had been through; if his heart was well and truly in what he had set out to do. He didn't think so, not any more...

Shantotto lifted her ruby – headed staff as high into the air as her arm would allow; and began to speak the name of her most beloved spell. This one – she was positive, would finish the Judge Magister for good.

Unfortunately for Shantotto, she was interrupted by Cosmos walking next to her and looking down at the tiny Tarutaru mage.

'Shantotto my dear. Please, lay down your staff. I believe this Judge holds some remorse for what he has tried to do...'

Begrudgingly, Shantotto placed her staff back onto the holder on her back; and shot Gabranth a nasty glare before retreating back to Cosmos's marble plinth in the middle of the vast, shallow lake. She may not have agreed with Cosmos, but she was certainly not about to argue with her. She cared about the Goddess too much to lose her as a friend and mentor. Shantotto would just have to trust her judgements; Cosmos was usually right about these type of things anyway...

Cosmos walked slowly over to the injured Judge and knelt down in front of him; gently placing a hand on his armoured shoulder as she did.

'You did this for someone else? You helped Chaos for someone you care about?', she softly asked him.

Gabranth peered at the beautiful Goddess through the hollowed eyes of his Judges helm, and nodded slowly at her.

'My brother. Basch.'

Gabranth hung his head. He could not believe he had agreed to do this – to such an innocent, radiantly beautiful being.

'Chaos promised you and your brother a better life, didn't he?' Cosmos asked him again, feeling sorry for the Judge who had quite obviously been deceived.

Gabranth could not bring himself to look at Cosmos as he spoke.

'If I succeeded in killing you...yes.'

Shame rushed through his veins like a rampant tide; and Gabranth felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He removed his helmet and tossed it to one side.

He was supposed to be a Judge Magister. He was supposed to have pride. Now; in spite of everything; he had none.

Cosmos studied Gabranth's Archadian – Landisian features as he hastily rubbed his eyes; and smiled kindly at him.

She knew he had done this only to help his brother. She could see into his heart, and into his soul, and helping Basch seemed to be the only thing he truly desired.

'Do not despair Gabranth', she said softly, causing the Judge to look at her in utter astonishment. 'The fact that you were willing to go to such lengths for another, it makes for an act of selflessness – something not many men are able to achieve.'

'But – I', Gabranth croaked, not fully understanding why Cosmos was more angry at him. How could she be so calm?

Cosmos shook her head at him and placed her slender index finger to her lips.

'Do not fret Gabranth. I forgive you, and I will allow you to walk free. Please do not worry yourself. I will make sure that Chaos cannot harm you...'

'I – Thank you Cosmos...' Gabranth stuttered, and shakily rose to his feet. He scrambled around looking for his helmet; which was laying face down in the cool shallows a few metres away.

After checking that Highway Star and Chaos Blade hung faithfully at his side as normal; as they always were; he staggered away, clutching his calf muscle that had been injured in the fight with Shantotto.

Cosmos, who now sat back on her ornately decorated marble next to her beloved Shantotto, watched Gabranth as he limped painfully out of the Order's Sanctuary to realms beyond. She felt sorry for the Judge Magister; Chaos had deceived him into thinking he would provide him and Basch with a better life back on Ivalice; and Cosmos though that, in hindsight she should have told Gabranth this. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It would have broken his heart. So, she decided to do the next best thing.

She turned to Shantotto; who was smiling vehemently up at her; and spoke softly but surely.

'Shantotto; I'm going to need to send a message to Ivalice...'

* * *

Gabranth stopped in his tracks and slumped to the floor, his body spent of energy.

He did not know where he was; or if anyone was around that could possibly aid him. All he knew was that if he did not receive the help he needed soon, this could very well be the end of him.

As he managed to lift his head from the ground, he saw someone in the distance. Someone...

Thank the gods. He was safe...

He reached his hand out to the approaching figure who was rapidly getting closer and closer to where he lay.

'Please -', he croaked, struggling to hold his arm up because of his dwindling strength.

'I need your help...'

He heard the sound of footsteps coming to a stop in front of him, and sighed in relief.

He was safe now.

_How wrong he was..._

'So. I see the hound has come begging for scraps after all. How typical, _your honour..._' A cruel voice sneered at Gabranth from above; and his heart leapt into his throat. He was not strong enough to lift his head and see who it was, so he tried to lift his arm again. As he managed to lift it, however, it was kicked aside by a metal foot.

Gabranth yelled out in pain, and in shock; and was swiftly kicked very forcefully in the side. A kick that was so powerful it sent him skidding across the rocky floor; his bared skin peeled away as it grated on the surface, and where his armour was causing friction it sent sparks and metallic screeches into the air.

He stopped with his back on the ground; writhing and groaning in intense pain.

_What was happening?_

And as he saw who it was that had kicked him, he understood.

Garland – a beast of a warrior, and Chaos's most loyal and faithful servant. Chaos may not have been able to hurt him; but Garland certainly could.

'So, Gabranth. Pitiful insect. You have failed. Cosmos breathes still.' Garland growled; his lips curling into a fearsome snarl.

'Garland – wait!', shouted Gabranth, who was now resorting to try and reason with this mighty warrior. He should have known nothing would come of this.

'Silence cur!', Garland roared; his eyes glowing a brilliant shade of red. He kicked Gabranth once more in the side for good measure, and to teach the fool a lesson.

'You are not worthy of my pity! Disgusting little worm!'

Gabranth tried his hardest not to cry out in pain again, but it was too much for him to take. He let out a blood curdling scream that would have made anyone's hair stand on end, and their skin crawl.

'Ngh!', he moaned, clutching his bruised side. 'Please, no more...'

Garland had to think about not lashing out on Gabranth again. Chaos wanted him alive after all. Besides, death would be too forgiving on this mangy, flea ridden stray. Chaos wanted the traitor to suffer for eternity.

'It just so happens Gabranth, that Chaos has other plans for you!'.

Garland began to chuckle so maniacally that it struck fear into Gabranth's heart.

_What did he mean?_

Garland unsheathed his mighty sword, and drew the segmented parts out to full length. He pointed the pinnacle at Gabranth, but then began to swing it round his head, evidently gathering power for something.

'Have you ever heard of the term watchdog of hell, Gabranth?', he roared between swings.

The wind that was created by the sheer force of the sword twirling round the mighty warrior's head that Gabranth was almost knocked to his feet again as he finally mustered the strength to stand and face Garland.

He shook his head at the warrior and clasped his hands onto Highway Star and Chaos Blade.

'A watchdog of hell is condemned to judge departed souls for eternity', Garland roared again.

The sword was being swung at such high speed now it was hard to differentiate what was sword, and what was addled air.

Gabranth was becoming rapidly more scared and suspicious of what Garland was trying to insinuate; and slowly began to fix the ends of his faithful swords together. He was not going to go down without a fight.

'What does this have to do with me, Garland?', Gabranth asked; holding his dual – sword out in front of him as a barrier lest Garland thought to strike out at him.

'What are you trying to say?'

Garland said nothing. Instead he sneered at Gabranth, and bought the sword crashing down to the rocky surface with such a force that it sent cracks tearing down the floor.

The space surrounding Gabranth was shuddering and lurching with such force that he was knocked to his feet, and as he steadied himself kneeling down, he noticed the the cracks in the ground were circling him – singling him out.

With another almighty crash from Garlands sword; the rocks were torn apart; and the ground beneath Gabranth's feet began to descend into the earth below.

Reacting quickly, he managed to grab a hold of a juddering ledge that stuck out only a few feet away, and clung onto it with all of his might, desperately trying to pull himself back to the surface; not daring once to look below him, where an almighty chasm had formed.

'I thought of all people, you would have guessed by now Gabranth. Do you not understand what Chaos wants of you?'

Gabranth did not reply. He did not want to lose concentration. One slip – one little mistake would see him falling into the darkness below. One misplaced ounce of strength, and he would be forever falling.

'He wants you to become his watchdog Gabranth. You failed him. He asked of you one tiny favour and you could not see it through. For this, you are damned for eternity, and your brother will never know a better life...'

'Do not speak of my brother Garland! How dare you!', Gabranth was seething with rage at Garland, and desperately tried once more to pull himself onto steadier ground.

Garland walked towards him; bringing each footstep down with a crushing blow.

He reached Gabranth's hands, and crushed the right one beneath his foot.

'How dare I? He said, stomping downwards and ignoring Gabranth's cries of pain.

'How dare _you...'_

With one final knuckle – crushing stomp, Gabranth's grip on the ledge failed, and he began to fall downwards.

Screaming as he fell into the abyss – the last thing he saw before his eyes as he fell, was Garland laughing uproariously at him, and waving goodbye.

He had failed. He had failed himself.

And more importantly he had failed Basch.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

_Basch...I'm so sorry...please forgive me..._


	13. The Harlequin's Demise II

**A/N : **Finally - the beginning of Kefka's punishment! All will become clear about what has happened to Kathryn after this chapter as well - well what happens to her in regards of the spells - I'll shut up now.

Please review if you have the chance! - Let me know if you liked this chapter!

Hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

As Cecil, Cloud and Terra crept into the mad mage's domain; they could not have foreseen that Kefka was already hiding from them amongst the intricate pipework on the ceiling of the tower.

He had heard the light warriors approaching from outside; Cecil's outburst of rage had been picked up by Kefka's bat-like sense of hearing, and he could only assume they were here to save the wretched girl.

The girl – she had already received more than her fair share of his precious magic, and now she lay in a smoking heap in that dark, disgusting waste pipe.

He was bored with her now anyway. She had served her purpose; been fun to play with for a few hours but now; she didn't even react to his firaga spells – and those happened to be some of his most prized.

These new cosmos toys though – oho! They could be much more promising, and entertaining playthings for him!

So he lay in wait. Longing. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike his new prey...

* * *

Kathryn was not dead. She was not laying in a smoky heap in that waste pipe.

She was very much alive, though she did not know how she was. The sheer amount of electricity that had purged through her flesh would have killed any other human being instantly. But after the first initial shock; her body had stopped reacting to it.  
Even when Kefka had unleashed his firaga spells.  
Needless to say; Kathryn was flabbergasted. She dared not even move from her spot lest Kefka decided to try something different as soon as she placed one foot onto the metallic concourses of his creepy tower.

So she decided to stay put for the meantime, which in hindsight was probably the smartest thing she could have done.

She felt numb; her spine tingled as she tried to move herself, but she couldn't. It was like she was rooted to the spot. She had heard some form of movement from the floors below but thought nothing of it. Probably rats or some form of small rodent searching for tiny titbits of food – though she did not know why they would want to search in a place like this.

Little did she know that it was Cecil, Cloud and Terra...

If she had known this; she would have tried to make a sound – cried out maybe. She tried to utter a small sound. Something, _anything_ that would have alerted someone to her presence. But as she tried to push a single cry from her lips; she discovered she could not; her mouth was dry from screaming and crying; her cracked lips were stuck together like they had been glued.

She could do nothing.

She was helpless.

The only part of her body that she could move was her eyes; and they were growing tired and weary from her worrying so much. What on earth was happening to her?  
Why hadn't the electricity, and the flames killed her outright, like in theory they should have done?  
_Why was she still alive?_

With these thoughts still fluttering restlessly around her mind, she felt herself begin to drift off into a well needed; yet fraught and flawed slumber, and did not even try to resist...

'Cecil...I've found her!'

Kathryn's eyes drifted open, her vision blurred and bleary; she tried to focus on the source of the voice she had just heard, but she couldn't.  
She felt her head loll to the side as something got close to her, but she could not see what it was.

It was not long before she felt warm hands on the skin of her forearm. Something about that touch was so familiar to her yet she could not figure out who it was.

Was this what it was like to be dead?

'Kathryn...Kathryn...can you hear me?'

Another voice from her left drifted into her mind as she tried to lift her head. She tried her hardest to respond but could not. Her eyes struggled open again, and stayed open this time, and she found herself looking into the eyes of the one person she had been longing to see more than anyone..

_Cecil...thank Cosmos you're here..._

'Is she okay Cecil? Why isn't she saying anything?'.

She recognised that voice now. It was Cloud. They had come to rescue her.  
Her heart leapt in admiration for the two of them – they had risked so much to come and find her.

'Don't worry Cloud. Her body is just in shock', said Cecil, brushing the hair from in front of Kathryn's eyes. He kissed her forehead as he clambered further into the pipe to get a better view of where they had to get her out from; to reassure her as he could tell she was scared.

Cloud looked down at Kathryn, still not entirely convinced about her worrying state. He didn't quite understand why she wasn't moving or responding to anything at all; but he knew they had to get her out of this disgusting pipe as soon as they could. The stench in there was so pungent it was making his stomach churn.

'We're going to have to lift her out of this pipe Cloud. It shouldn't be too difficult...'

Cloud nodded at Cecil, and smiled down at Kathryn, grasping her icy cold hand as Cecil wrapped his arms tightly around her chest.

'Don't worry Kazz. We're not going to leave you...'

As he grabbed both of her legs gently in his arms, Cloud could see her eyes moving rapidly from him, to Cecil, and he knew then that she was responding to them.  
Wrapping his arms around the middle of her thighs, he lifted her gently, and Cecil did the same.

Kathryn was relieved that she was finally being taken out of this awful smelling pipe, and out to somewhere she could breathe fresh air again. Her arms dangling down helplessly by her side skimmed the surface of the rank water as Cecil and Cloud manoeuvred her out of the pipe entrance.

Terra; upon seeing Kathryn's limp body ran straight over to the three companions who were definitely glad to be out of that pipe.

'Is she...I mean, can she move?'

Cecil shook his head, and placed her body gently onto the floor, propping her head up with his folded up cape. As he looked into her eyes he could tell she was thanking him for everything – even if he could not hear her.

'She seems to be in some sort of shock...I don't know what has caused it...'

Terra frowned and knelt down by Kathryn's side. Taking her cold hand into her own, she closed her eyes. She could feel the magical energy inside of the girl, and was shocked.

Someone that came from Kathryn's planet should not possess such magical energy. It was impossible...

'What is it...will she be okay?', Cecil asked Terra frantically, seeing the worry in her eyes.

'She will...it's just...well. She seems to have gone through massive magical trauma and well...She's absorbed most of it...'

Terra looked at Cecil and back down at Kathryn, who was growing increasingly more worried by the second. She had thought it weird that she had not felt any pain after the first shock, but never for a second would have imagined that her body was absorbing the magic!

'What will happen to her?', asked Cloud, who was standing at Kathryn's feet, keeping an eye out for Kefka – who was still waiting for the right time to 'intervene'.

'I'm not sure', said Terra, sounding defeated. 'I can help the shock which has taken over her body, but as to how the magic particles will react in her bloodstream...,' she shrugged and shook her head.

Cecil looked at Kathryn and grabbed hold of her hand. He wished he could have been stronger; fought Kefka that day on the mountain instead of letting her go. If only he had gotten here earlier, he might have been able to stop this from happening...

But he had to be strong now, for Kathryn's sake.

'If you could do just one thing, you would be a great help...', Said Cecil, smiling at Terra as she grabbed Kathryn's right hand. Cecil grabbed Kathryn's left hand as Terra closed her eyes again, and Cloud looked away. He did not want to see his friend in agony; and someone had to keep a look out...

Kathryn kept her gaze solely on Cecil as she felt the hot burn of the white magic purging through her veins. She knew it was doing her good, but it hurt so much when Terra began.

Cecil stroked her face as she winced. He could see she was in pain but he knew that Terra's magic was working – he could feel Kathryn beginning to grip his hand slightly.

He brought his other hand up to the side of her face and placed it gently on her skin. She looked deep into his eyes and concentrated on nothing else.

It certainly distracted her from the searing pain which she had to endure for a further ten minutes until...

'I...I can move...', Kathryn gasped, raising her leg from the cold metallic floor and into the air. Cecil and Terra helped her to sit up when she felt comfortable enough to; and Cloud helped her stand up when she felt strong enough.

She could not thank these three enough – who knows what could have happened to her if she had been left there for another few days.

'Thank you', she said, smiling at them. 'You guys are amazing...'

She still felt a bit dizzy from Terra's esuna spell – but that would wear off in time. She made her way over to Cecil who stood next to Terra looking extremely relieved; and lost herself within his arms.

Cloud and Terra decided to leave the reunited couple alone for a few minutes, and decided to look around the area.

Everything looked the same in this tower; the metal gratings were the same colour – rusty red and putrid grey; the only things that stood out were the esper tubes – something that brought chilling memories back into Terra's head.

She pressed on however, until they came to the end of the pipeline; into the main chamber of the tower it seemed.

'Uweeheeheee!'.

A peal of maniacal laughter echoed around them like a howling wind. Terra knew exactly who it was, and grabbed Cloud's hand out of instinct.

'Terra – who was that?', Cloud asked the terrified esperkin.

She stared at him with her orb – like violet eyes; in complete terror. Terra could not even bring herself to say his name...

'Ahohohooo! Fancy seeing you here..._Terrakins...'_

The voice rang out again, this time sounding from the pipework directly above where Terra was standing.

'Go away!', she shouted. 'I don't need you messing with my head!'.

Cloud realised just who the perpetrator was as soon as Cecil and Kathryn came running into the room; worried and concerned for they had just heard Terra scream.

'What's happening?', Kathryn asked Cloud, who looked back at his companion nervously.

'Its Kefka...', said Cloud, and he watched as Kathryn's face darkened into an expression of pure hatred and anger...


	14. The Harlequin's Demise III

**A/N - This is...-holds back tears- The last chapter of _The Unlikely Warrior. _***sobs*

**I am carrying the storyline on because I love it so much - but it will be under a different title called _Into The Heart Of Oblivion._**

**I have decided to stop this part of the storyline here - because it has gone as far as I can take it. I've had so many problems with trying to motivate myself to write this last chapter it's been unreal. And the hectic amount of work from Uni also took its toll. So in terms of creativity and motivation - I think that starting the next part of Kathryn's journey in a completely different story - under a completely different name will give me the creative spark I need to carry on with the story that I am so fond of :)**

**Anyway - I hope you like this chapter! Kefka gets his just desserts and Cloud and Terra...well. Let's just say I've implied a bit of romance coming their way ;)**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed - put this story on alert or even added it to their favourites list! - Your encouragement has always been the driving force I needed to carry this on - and I'm so glad it has got this far.**

**Please look out for _Into the heart of Oblivion._ :)**

**I plan on adding a few more characters on both sides - seeing as though Jecht and Golbez are now on the Cosmos side -**

**But I will say no more. I only hope that you will enjoy this story, and support me in my next endeavour as you have done with this one :)**

**Thankyou so much again!**

**-Kazzlar 3  
**

* * *

'If you're as bad ass as you obviously think you are, _Mr. Palazzo_, then come down and face me like a man!'

Kathryn's new found courage surprised everyone – especially herself. She would never have dared shout such a thing an hour ago. What on earth had changed?

'Uwee hee hee! Oh ho! So – my boring play thing might _not_ be so boring after all!'

Kefka's shrill laughter sent a chill down everyone's spine. Cecil and Cloud instinctively drew their swords as the voice echoed menacingly around the room.

'Don't speak to him – please! It will just make him worse.' Terra turned to Kathryn and gave her a fearful look. Cloud walked over to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She smiled at him but it was clear to everyone that she was still quite scared.

'Don't worry Terra. I won't – I promise,' saod Kathryn, feeling rather guilty.

Kathryn and Cecil were being a lot more wary than Terra and Cloud, who were now joined in a tight embrace. Kathryn was scared more than anything that Kefka would find a way to seperate her and Cecil once more. She didn't think she could bear the pain of being seperated from him again. She knew that she wanted to stay by his side for the rest of time, because being with him gave her more courage and support than she could ever have imagined.

But, as the four Cosmos warriors battled fear and nerves; desperately trying to figure out what they should actually do next – Kefka sent down a torrent of Thundaga spells that shattered the Esper tubes that lined the walls, sending shards of glass flying in every direction.

'You'll be cut to shreds!,' Kefka shrieked gleefully; jumping and dancing on the spot as he watched the shards of shimmer, razor sharp glass tear through the air.

Cloud and Terra had instantly thrown themselves to the floor and curled up; shielding themselves from the onslaught of the glass. It was a narrow escape to say the least.

Kathryn had pulled Cecil around the nearest corner, but a piece of glass had managed to graze her cheek quite deeply as she peered around the wall to see if Cloud and Terra were okay.

She could feel the warm blood running down her cheek, and when it congealed on the middle of her neck.

It stung a little, but not too much, so she was not concerned by it at all.

Cecil, on the other hand, was very much concerned with the wound. It did not seem to want to stop bleeding, and he could see her skin turning paler and paler with every second that went by.

'Kathryn – your skin. It is becoming insipid...,' he turned her head around softly by her chin to take a closer look at the seeping wound.

It was more out of instinct than worry, but Kathryn went to touch the wound to gauge just how deep it was; and as her fingers neared her pale cheek they began to tingle and grow warmer and warmer until they were burning hot and beginning to glow.

Cecil stared in complete awe as he watched her bloody, open wound seal up and cease bleeding as Kathryn ran her fingers down the edges of the serrated skin.

'Kathryn you...' Cecil began. He was in so much shock that he could not muster the proper words to say.

'What?,' she asked fearfully. She did not realise what she had just done. 'Am I going green or something?'

Cecil slowly shook his head. He was still quite unsure about what had just happened.

'Am I losing more blood?'

Kathryn frantically searched her cheek for more blood, and to see if the wound had gotten deeper, but she couldn't feel anything on her skin. Panicking – she ran her fingers down her skin again, only to find nothing.

'My wound – where did it go? I felt it a moment ago...'

'You – you healed yourself...'

'But how? I don't know how to do that...'

Kathryn was completely bewildered, not to mention completely and utterly flabbergasted and scared. How had she managed to heal herself like that? She had only ever seen someone healed in this world with a potion – and she had witnessed Terra healing Cloud when he had gotten wounded – but Terra was a mage, a very powerful one at that. Kathryn had no powers what so ever.

_Or so she thought..._

Terra and Cloud slowly crept around the corner to see if their companions were okay. They did not expect to be greeted by an awe stricken Cecil who was completely lost for words; and a panic stricken Kathryn who was staring at Cecil like she had gone completely insane.

'Uh – guys...is something up?' Cloud looked at Cecil as he asked the question, which seemed to snap Cecil out of his pensive mood.

'Kathryn – she just...healed...I don't...'

'Wait, what? You're not making any sense...' Cloud tried to walk over to Cecil, but he was interrupted by Kathryn suddenly speaking – her voice was shaking with trepidation.

'What he means is...I healed my wound...'

Cloud and Terra looked at Kathryn like she _had _actually gone insane.

'You had a wound? But, I don't get it...'

Kathryn sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

'I looked round the corner to see if you guys were okay and a shard of glass cut my cheek, and as I went to touch it – I don't know...I didn't even realise I had done anything to it...'

Kathryn gulped and shook her head, trying in earnest to regain composure of herself.

Cecil shook his head as well, and walked over to Kathryn. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

'Did you see how she did it?,' Terra asked Cecil. 'You must have seen something...'

Cecil nodded at Terra.

'Her fingers started to glow – and after that, well, it looked like her skin was weaving itself back together...'

Terra nodded in thought; a faint smile appeared on her beauteous face.

'It's just as I thought...'

Everyone looked at her, surprised. What she had just told them was completely unexepected.

Kathryn looked at her with suspicious eyes. Why was she only just saying this now?

'What do you mean just as you thought? You knew this would happen?'

Terra was quite startled by Kathryn's change of heart, and her tone of voice, but she completely understood why she was behaving this way.

She shook her head at Kathryn.

'Not this specifically – but after Kefka had stunned you, your body managed to retain some of the magic, just like you had absorbed it or something. And now its clear that the magic has completely infused with your cells, and you can utilise it...'

'You mean...absorbed it like a sponge?'

Kathryn was aware she sounded completely and utterly stupid for asking this, but it was the only way she could understand. As Terra nodded at her in reply – she did understand. Her body had managed to absorb Kefka's magic and now she could use it. But there was one problem. She didn't actually know how to use it.

'So...how do I do stuff...I mean – conjure things like you do?'

Terra seemed to be quite taken aback by this question. She had never been asked anything like this before.

'Well,' Terra began. 'I just – imagine it in my mind, and imagine the target, and then I just let go. It won't happen like that to begin with though. It takes a lot of self control and...'

Terra didn't get to finish what she was saying because Kathryn had rushed away in an act of complete courage.

She didn't want to be scared any more. She didn't want to have to rely on anyone else for protection. She knew now that if she ever wanted to get her crystal, and help Cecil get his, she would have to face her fears – and face them alone.

She was going to face Kefka – all by herself.

'Kefka!' she roared with all of the passion and courage that was burning in her heart. 'Get down here, and face me – now!'

As Cecil, Cloud and Terra tore around the corner to see what was happening, Kefka peered down at Kathryn from the pipeline he was sitting upon. He had been sulking about being thwarted by his precious play thing once again, but something about Kathryn's change in attitude had certainly piqued his interest.

He grinned malevolently at the adamant young woman that was glaring up at him like he was pure poison.

'Oh?,' he sneered. 'And just how do you intend to fight me, little girl? Need I remind you that you failed to defend yourself last time...'

'Things have changed.'

Kathryn smirked nastily at Kefka, who was now more than intrigued by her change in attitude.

Clearly, he thought she had a death-wish, but he really didn't mind. He would finally get to toy with his meat before slaughtering it for certain.

He just loved the thought of sweet, fresh meat...

Without almost any hesitation, he jumped down from the pipework that lined the roof of his macabre tower, and landed on the metallic platform across from where Kathryn stood.

'Showtime!' he hissed maniacally before bursting into a peal of raucous laughter.

Cecil let out a cry of protest and dismay – but Cloud and Terra; who seemed to understand what Kathryn was intending to do; held him back.

'I have to help her!,' Cecil said in protest. He was struggling against Cloud and Terra's restraints but it was no use. They were not going to let him go.

'You don't need to help her,' Terra said calmly. She smiled at Cloud and he smiled at her in return.

'But she could get killed!'

'You need to have more faith in her Cecil,' said Cloud, wisely. 'She's more stronger than any of us ever thought she could be. She will be okay...'

'But if she isn't – you will let me help her?'

'We will all help her,' Terra said adamantly.

Cloud and Terra relaxed their tight hold on Cecil, and together the three of them watched as Kathryn made her stand against the might of the evil mad mage court jester that was Kefka Palazzo.

Kathryn wasn't even perturbed by the clown stood in front of her. All she had to do now was relax, concentrate, and focus. Normally she would have been put off by the thought of killing another sentient being, but it was clear to her that Kefka was certainly not sentient by any means. He had to die – and he had to die now.

She closed her icy blue eyes and focused her mind entirely on the magic she wanted to conjure. An image of molten lava, and the brightest most potent of flames and fire flashed before her eyes until she was able to focus fully upon the heat and the fury.

In a flash, she had opened her eyes, and her hands began to glow. They were a brilliant colour of luminous orange, and as soon as Kefka saw what she was doing – his eyes opened wide in fear.

This was the first time Kefka Palazzo had been afraid of anything...

As she raised her hands high above her head, Kathryn began to yell at the top of her lungs. Her eyes burned the same colour as her hands as all of her energy – all of the love she held inside her for her friends, and for Cecil, they all merged into one and mixed with the fire in her heart.

Then, in one solid eruption, flames and pure molten magma purged forwards from her soul.

She directed them towards Kefka, and with a howl of pure defiance and rage – they struck him.

He could feel his skin burning. He could feel it singing and peeling away. He could feel his own skin melting from around his muscles and his veins.

Kathryn was pushing with all of her might. The flames and the magma continued to erupt from her soul as she pushed them further. She wanted to hurt Kefka just as much as he had hurt her.

But something wasn't right – her strength seemed to be waning, and as Cecil saw the brilliance of the flames fading from before his eyes – he leapt forwards and struck Kefka with all of his strength and might.

With a final indignant cry – Kefka slumped to the floor. His body was burnt. His strength was null.  
Kefka Palazzo, was dead...

Kathryn's eyes and hands had ceased to glow. She was exhausted. The strength and might of the magic she had just produced had sapped every last ounce of her strength – ripped it from her body.

Cecil took one last look at the bastard clown.

His body was rigid and burned. The look of fear on the harlequin's face before he had died said more to Cecil than words could ever say. Kefka had been scared to the core of his being. And justice had been served.

From behind Cecil, Kathryn's knees buckled underneath her. She simply did not have the strength to hold herself any longer.

Cecil ran over to her and knelt down. He scooped her body into his arms and smiled down at her; tears of joy forming in his eyes.

'You did it!,' he said, laughing and smiling out of pure happiness.

She shook her head and smiled back.

'No – _we_ did it Cecil. You dealt the final blow...'

Cecil did not say anything, he just continued to smile at her.

'And I couldn't have done it – without your love Cecil. You gave me the strength to carry on. Everyone did.'

Cecil kissed Kathryn passionately. He couldn't imagine ever being without her. Not now. Not after what they had just been through. As he finished the kiss, and ran his fingers through her soft hair, tiredness and exhaustion got the better of Kathryn, and she fell into a deep sleep; a wide smile spread across her face.

Cecil lay her gently down on the platform, and stood up – taking the moment in. He was overwhelmed by so many emotions it was almost unreal. To think only a moment ago he could have lost everything that he had worked towards, everything he had hoped for. But she had done it, and he was so proud of her.

And that was when he saw it. That was when it appeared.

A crystal; in mid air – the most beautiful crystal that had ever graced his gaze appeared in front of him.

Cecil stared at the magnificent blue crystal as it shone so brightly before his eyes. He began to smile – but the smile faded as quickly as it had come. Something was not right.

'Go to Kazz, okay?,' Cloud said to Terra, who nodded in reply. 'I'll go and see if Cecil is okay.'

Cloud ran over to his companion, who was wearing an expression of confusion and dread.

'Cecil – is everything okay?'

Cecil shook his head.

'I don't understand...' he said, gazing intently at the crystal. 'There is only one. There should be two...'

Cloud stared at the crystal with the same intent gaze with which Cecil looked upon it. He peered into the crystalline depths of its eloquent formation, and in the centre of it, he could see a light. It was red, and pulsating rapidly.

'Just like a heart...' he said absently.

Cecil looked dumbstruck at Cloud, who turned to look at him with a smile on his usually solemn face.

'This crystal...is for both of you...'

Cecil blinked at Cloud. He was deeply confused.

'But Cloud I -'

He watched as Cloud pointed to the centre of the crystal, and his eyes opened in complete wonderment.

'It's beating...' Cecil whispered.

Cloud nodded at his companion and patted him on the back.

Cecil could hardly believe it. Here it was. _Their _ crystal. Cosmos must have known from the start. Of course she knew! She would not have told him to look for his one true love otherwise...

Relieved, tired, and thankful to still be alive – Cecil ran back over to Kathryn, crystal in hand, and lifted her body from the floor.

It was time for them to leave this tower. Time for them to leave this realm and return to Cosmos.

She would be waiting for everyone.

As Cecil, Cloud, Terra and Kathryn (who was still fast asleep!), made their way out of Kefka's tower, and back to their other companions who were longing to hear of what had happened to the four of them, they were certainly in high spirits.

_But little did they know, that the adventure they thought was coming to an end, was really just beginning._

_Little did they know, that the horrors they had faced, had not faded like they had thought._

_And as they made their way towards The Order's Sanctuary – little did they know that when they started their new adventure – not all of them would be coming back alive..._

**to be continued in : _Into The Heart Of Oblivion_**


End file.
